Unwritten
by WolfboyJeff
Summary: Short one shots between Hitsugaya and Matsumoto. The rating may change later.
1. Unwritten

**_AN: I don't own BLEACH, Tite Kubo dose! _**

**_Every wonder how a picture of your favorite paring came to be? I have a huge file dedicated to Hitsugaya and Matsumoto I also have huge file of other BLEACH couples. The other day I was looking through some of the pictures trying to decide on a background picture for my computer. When this sudden thought crashed into the back of my mind. (I think it was my Inner Matsumoto's Sake collection falling) I'd love to do short one shots combined together in chapters as a story. Each picture holds a story to the artist and the fans looking at the pictures. So, here is my madness of what some of the pictures play in my mind._**

**Sun Set**

Hitsugaya stood soundlessly on top of the Tenth Divisions rooftops. The cool wind was perfect after the long/painful Taichou meeting. Ichimaru-Taichou wouldn't stop trolling the younger man, and Kurotsuchi-Taichou wouldn't stop picking on his height or the capability of Hitsugaya's authority.

"Taichou~~~!" Matsumoto's sing-song voice came from below.

Well almost everything could have been perfect, if it wasn't for his insane fukutaichou. The woman was with no doubt the most beautiful woman of the Gotei 13. The grunts of her climbing up the side of the roof echoed in the younger man's ears as her strawberry locks bounced up behind him.

"I honestly don't know why your always coming up here?" she off-handily asked, tossing a stray hair over her shoulder.

"It's quiet… Most of the time," Hitsugaya smirked, glancing over his shoulder.

"Hey!" the strawberry blonde protested, placing her hand on right breast. "That's mean," she continued, trying her best to look offended.

The clouds around them seamed to light up with the most brilliant reds and gold that either of the two had ever seen. Matsumoto's lips parted in awe as she looked on at the small form in front of her. Hitsugaya turned back towards the retreating sun.

_Maybe the bad day hadn't end all that bad….Maybe…_

**Cold Rooftops **

Matsumoto had figured out long ago that Hitsugaya-Taichou's favorite spot to be alone or think was on the Tenth barracks rooftops. The curvy fukutaichou could see the red scarf waving in the clod night wind. She held the hot steamy bags of Ohagi closer to her breast. At least that would keep them warmer, not that the fur scarf was doing much good. From the way his small frame was hunched over something was bothering the younger Taichou. She let out a long breath before she joined Hitsugaya on the roof.

Hitsugaya physically cringed as the more buster woman took her seat next to him. This day was one of the most stressful days he had ever had. From the looks of it, Matsumoto was about to make it worse.

"Here," the Tenth's Fukutaichou sighed, plopping one of the bags in Hitsugaya's lap.

The younger boy's eyebrow quirked up as the blonde began to silently nibble at her Ohagi. Hitsugaya sighed taking one of the sweet bean cakes in his hand. The strawberry blonde adjusted her fur scarf around her neck as the wind attempted to blow it off.

_Stop trying to rape me wind! _

Her lips twisted into a pout as she fought the article of clothing back down into it's rightful spot. The windy lightly whipped around the two as Matsumoto continued to fiddle with said scarf.

"Problem?" Hitsugaya mused, rolling the cake between his fingers.

"No~!" Matsumoto whined. " You Taichou?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

"This is the only place that Kusajishi-fukutaichou can't reach me…yet," Hitsugaya sighed, resting his wrist on his knee, the hot bun cooling in the night air.

Matsumoto lightly giggled, knowing all to well that Kusajishi Yachiru could drive most of the Gotei commanders nuts.

**Never Hurt You**

_How did it come to this? Why did he do this to her? That Kitsune bastard would pay for the pain she endured wile he left!_

Hitsugaya's soft finger ran along Matsumoto's soft shoulders. The poor woman had endured enough pain from what she thought was her best friend. Hitsugaya's hypnotic blue/green eyes scanned over the exposed woman's skin. The only article of clothing that Matsumoto was wearing was the black kosode that hung loosely open. Some how she had managed to strip Hitsugaya from his white shitagi, black kosode, and white Taichou's haori. The ties on his hakama were loosen falling around his waist.

Matsumoto was crying and chocking back more tears from her on personal hell. Nothing had been the same after the betrayal. Her heart was missing a huge piece that felt like it couldn't be mended. She had been drinking more that usual that caused her moods to be pulled in different directions as of late. Not that Hitsugaya would report her, after all how could you? How could you turn in someone for grieving?

No words could help mend the broken mess that the three former Taichou could undo. Hell, Hinamori-fukutaichou was lying in Fourth barracks in a coma. Kira-fukutaichou tried to hide his pain in drinking and more work. Poor Hisagi-fukutaichou was over stressed.

So here Hitsugaya was gently hold Matsumoto listening to her chocked tears and gasps that racked her body. He slowly placed a soft kiss on her exposed should not knowing what comfort that he could give her. Matsumoto gripped at his bare back and wrapped her legs around his, finding little comfort in his exposed skin.

_Never again would anyone hurt his fukutaichou like this…_

**Sakura Tag**

That all knowing smirk played across Hitsugaya-Taichou's lips as he pushed deeper into the pink branches. A game of tag was below him, but Matsumoto-fukutaichou insisted on playing a game with him.

"It'll be great training Taichou~!" she whimpered, twisting that mouth into a deadly pout.

"Fine!" he agreed, crossing his arms tightly across his chest. "But if anyone asks this is only training," he huffed.

"Yes! I mean of course Taichou," the blonde agreed, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Matsumoto was gaining on him just as the wind picked up whipping the already unsteady braches around. Her foot slipped causing her to slip down, but a firm hand planted her soft one in his. Matsumoto gasped as she turned her blue eyes into his blue/green ones.

"Come with me," Hitsugaya's low voice commanded, pulling her with him.

"Of course, Taichou," she agreed, slowly nodding.

_When did he get so hypnotic?_

And that is when the game of tag came to an end… When Matsumoto became very aware of Hitsugaya's blue/green orbs. The same ones that could freeze a man dead in his tracks were now looking into her soul.

**Cuddle Me~**

Okay, so what if he was short, and that he was cold as ice (pun not intended). Or that he was anti-social, moody, and absolutely adorable (Don't tell him that he'll freeze you on the spot). Maybe it was the fact that she could be the one to cause the breath taking scream when she did only God knows what to tick him off. Or it could be the fact that when he yelled his nose would scrunch in the slights bit. It could be the gleam he gets in his eyes when he's about to strike a man down. Maybe it's the fact that his legs dangle off the chair cause he refuses to get a smaller one. Matsumoto had no idea what exactly drew her to watch her Taichou do there paper work that day.

"Are you going to sit there all day or are you actually going to do some sort of work today?" Hitsugaya finally asked, not looking up over the stack of papers.

Matsumoto hid the squeal that was trying to escape her full lips. Every mucsel was scream for her to say something or at least do something. Hell hug him at least. Would the tempature droop be worth it?

_Yes!_

So Matsumoto pounced on top of Hitsugaya's lap with out any warning. All the paper work spilled of his desk and onto the floor.

"Matsumoto!" the small Taichou began to growl.

"I couldn't help it! Taichou~! Cuddle me~!" Matsumoto whined, pulling the young man closer to her bust.

**Rest**

"Uh.. T-Taichou… J-just why are we going to Juban barracks?" the fukutaichou of Sanbantai asked.

" 'cause I'z gotta give 'im som'thin, Iduru," Ichimaru Gin smirked, waling through the open gates.

"S-shouldn't you call ahead, I-Ichimaru-Taichou?" Kira asked.

"Don't be silly, Iduru. Tis ok," Gin laughed rounding the walkways of the Juban barracks.

"Yes, sir," Kira sighed, knowing full well that Gin dose whatever Gin wants to do.

Gin approached the door quickly, and threw the door open. See what Gin was hoping to do was scare Matsumoto into almost spilling her breast and Hitsugaya into an uproar, but what he got was Hitsugaya and Matsumoto asleep sitting up. Gin blinked, cocked his head to the side and blinked some more.

" 'Tis my eyes play'n tricks on meh?" he asked.

"No, Taichou. They are asleep," Kira said, smiling at the two commanders of the Tenth.

Well he was until Gin decided to jump on the two. Just another mess for Kira-fukutaichou to clean up…

**Attack **

Matsumoto was no where to be found…. Again. Although she did leave a not this time. It said something about

"Sorry can't work have personal problem. Love Rangiku XoXo"

Hitsugaya sighed as he took a small stack of paper work towards the First. The day was a good day, sun was out light breeze. Al was right in the air, it was quite with no Matsumoto around. Hitsugaya was getting use to it.

"Taichou~~~!" Matsumoto squealed, coming out of no where.

"Mat-Matsumoto- fukutaichou!" Hitsugaya coughed as his lower pounced on his back.

"I missed you~!" she continued as the neatly piled paperwork fell all over the ground.

'MATSUMOTO~!" Hitsugaya yelled, breaking the once silent day.

**What are you Plotting**

Hitsugaya Toshiro, Juban Taichou would NOT give in to such a preset ant woman. No he would not give one inch to those full lips. That curvy body. He would not give her that simple victory. The scowl on his face would not give in. He bit the inside of his cheek so he would give in.

Matsumoto Rangiku, Juban Fukutaichou was now crawling across the mats towards her commander. Her blue eyes darkened as she made her way to him. The whole way she swayed her hips seductively. Matsumoto knew just how men worked and what little ways it took to drive a man to say, yes. This man on the other hand was more stubborn that a bull.

Hitsugaya glared down at the woman that was now clasping her hands around his wrists that were placed in his lap. Her eyes were pleading now.

"Pa~lease~! Taichou~!" she drew out in an agonizing plead.

"No," was his answer.

"I'll do paperwork for a week," she sighed.

"You're suppose to do that anyway. Speaking of that don't you have a pile building under the couch?" Hitsugaya growled.

"That's not important!" Matsumoto shrugged off. "I could start name countless dirty thing that I could-" she began.

"Fine! You can go!" he growled, a slight blush falling across his cheeks.

"THANK YOU!" she yelped, crushing Hitsugaya in a bear hug.

"You owe me. Now get off and go," he sighed, turning his face away from the beauty lying across his lap.

Before he could think a pair of soft lush lips pressed against his left cheek. The boy genius' blue/green eyes widen as she left for the door. He slowly reached for the spot her lips were on as she disappeared behind the door.

**Wrap you in my Arms**

It was a close battle, the taped up wounds were proof enough. Hitsugaya promised that he wouldn't lose his cool this time. This time he couldn't contain the rage he felt inside. That Arrancar ruthless rammed it's sword straight through Matsumoto's chest. Turning the sword sideways tring to rip through the rest of her torso. The blood was spewing everywhere. Hitsugaya's vision blurred he couldn't see anything, but red. Faint gasps came from his fukutaichou. His bloody wounds seemed like nothing more than a scratches. He could hear the Fourth Division hurry towards them.

"Daiguren Hyorinmaru!" Hitsugaya snarled, his lip curling out like the ice dragon.

Everything went black and when the young Taichou came to his wounds had been wrapped. Lying next to him was a heavily bandage Matsumoto. A faint smile tugged on her lips as she looked on.

"Hiya," she smirked sitting slowly up.

There were no time for words as Hitsugaya jumped off the ground and into his fukutaichou arms. Matsumoto being so surprised that she barely caught what her little Taichou was saying.

"I'll never forgive myself if I lose you,"

**Holding Hands Secretive**

There were times in the tenth when things would be completely quiet and calm. Today was one of those rare days. The paperwork had been completed before noon as well as the training for the day. Hitsugaya sat near the wooden porch out looking the Juban barracks.

_This day couldn't get any better._

Matsumoto glanced up from the spot she was occupying on the couch. A smile planted itself on her pick glossed lips as she watched the younger man relax.

_Yeah, it couldn't get any better._

The curvy fukutaichou made her way over to her little Taichou. She sat behind him facing the inner walls if the divisions main office. A light summer wind picked up through the open doors, carrying the scent of daffodils. Matsumoto leaned against Hitsugaya's back, lying her hand close to his. Hitsugaya jumped slightly at the close contact between the two.

_Would he?_

A small hand clasped around Matsumoto's as a knowing grin made it's was across her lips.

_He would._


	2. Lucky

**AN: Again BLEACH not mine. Also, I would like to STRESS I DON'T OWN ANY of the pictures. I just came up with little scenes in my head for them.**

**Okay, so I am doing ten shots in a chapter that way you won't get small chapters. It's a lot easier that way. Thank you to all that are reading this madness. **

**Also for the ones who want to see the pictures. This is were you can view them:**

**.com/albums/m621/WolfboyJeffTenou/HitsuMatsu/**

**I will post the pictures from now on with each chapter that I come out with.**

_**Baby Growing**_

The glow that settled around Matsumoto Rangiku was simply beautiful, for lack of a better word. Every aspect of her seemed to glow. A faint smile was plastered to her face as Hitsugaya strutted towards the fukutaichou on leave. His grin widen in her direction. Unohana-Taichou stood nearby, examining the mother to be.

"Well, it's healthy," Unohana-Taichou said.

"Of course it's healthy. It is my baby," Hitsugaya smirked placing his hand gently on Matsumoto's growing belly.

The only time you could see the younger Taichou kneel in front of a lesser seated office was today. He nuzzled his face close to her belly, and Matsumoto beamed down at the affection that Hitsugaya was displaying.

"That's my baby," Hitsugaya cooed.

A faint blush spread across Matsumoto cheeks as her Taichou turned towards her. His blue/green eyes took on a softer shade as he placed a small welcomed kiss on her belly.

**Sleep Here**

His hair, despite the fact that it struck straight up without any gel, was so soft. Matsumoto's fingers gently brushed along the sleeping finger in her lap. The day had been so long and both shinigami needed a long nap. Hitsugaya thought that it would be a piece of cake being in Giga's. Looks like he was wrong. The second they got back from exploring Karakura Town, Hitsugaya found a cool spot to lie down. Matsumoto on the other hand was still buzzing from the days excitement.

"I'm going to take a shower," she hummed, heading towards the bathing area.

All she got was a grunt for an answer. The strawberry Blonde shrugged and retreated towards her bath. When she returned Hitsugaya was sound asleep.

"Poor guy," Matsumoto mused, taking a seat next to the man.

Hitsugaya moved slightly in his sleep grabbing for her hand. Matsumoto obliged taking his hand and pulling his head closer to her lap. Sometimes the blonde liked the quiet, and this was one of those times.

**Leave Me Alone**

"Put me down~!" Matsumoto whined, kicking her legs franticly.

"No," Hitsugaya smirked, flinging his busty fukutaichou under his arm. "Besides, you have paper work to do," he continued, walking away.

"Bug off, Taichou!" the blonde growled, reaching for the Eleventh Division's bar. "Let me down~, please~!" she whined, pouting.

"You're not going back in there until all of your paperwork is done," the white haired Taichou laughed.

"Just because you grew taller than me over the summer doesn't mean that you can fling me under your shoulder anytime you want!" Matsumoto snarled, over her shoulder.

"I think I can," he laughed.

"Oh, just leave me alone," Matsumoto huffed, folding her arms under her breasts.

**Boob off Shoulder**

Matsumoto knew that they were a hassle. After they grew in she began to ignore the lager weight on her chest. She also knew that they were the biggest advantage into getting what she wanted. What she didn't realize though was that her ample breast could be a weapon on poor unsuspecting victims.

"Matsumoto…" Hitsugaya sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Hum," was her answer as she ran her fingers through her strawberry blonde locks.

"Please, remove your giant melon from my shoulder," he calmly stated, slightly pushing the offended body part away.

"Oops, my bad," Matsumoto giggled.

**Hello Love**

"Well, hello handsome," Matsumoto purred, resting her cheek on her hand.

"Hello, beautiful," he smirked, hovering above his fukutaichou.

She smirked licking her plum lips. A predatory grin broke out across Hitsugaya's face.

"Did you need something?" she asked, her eyes darkening the slights bit.

"I could think of something," he smirked, grazing his lips lightly over her ear.

"And what could that be?" Matsumoto faked dumb.

"Don't play dumb with me woman," the white haired Taichou growled playfully.

"What ever do you mean, Taichou~," Matsumoto purred, tracing her delicate hand over Hitsugaya's bare chest.

Hitsugaya leaned forward and placed a long kiss on Matsumoto's lips. As quickly as the kiss came, it disappeared leaving Matsumoto's body humming for his.

"Now, love. Get back to work," Hitsugaya smirked.

**Look**

Bright lanterns and kites were hung around Junrinan. Pinwheels and masks decorated small stands near the streets. Fresh food could be smelled at various stands that lined the streets. A few bars were brightly light with there doors wide open. Various men and a few women were already rowdy from the sake that was being passed around by the bottles. Kids were running around from games to food. Everyone looked like they were enjoying the matsuri, except Hitsugaya-Taichou.

"Can we go?" he grumbled, pushing past a few families.

"We just got here!" Matsumoto stated, glancing around the crowded streets. "Besides, isn't that your friends?" she asked, pointing to two kids.

"No," he growled, quickly turning away from their shifty eyes. "They never would have considered me a friend," he sighed, taking long strides away.

Matsumoto sent a cold glare towards the two as she turned towards her Taichou. She never would question him about his past. That was forbidden territory. Matsumoto just figured if Hitsugaya need to tell her something then he would. The strawberry blonde bounced towards the brooding man.

_**This will cheer him up**_

Suddenly, Matsumoto linked her fingers in with his cold ones. The sudden chill ran down her spin as the temperature around the two drastically dropped a few degrees. A smile tugged at her lips as they walked hand and hand down the street.

"Hey, look!" Matsumoto squealed, pointing towards an elderly woman.

Hitsugaya's eye lightened up as they approached the woman. Matsumoto grasped his hand tighter giving him a small encouragement.

"Obaa-San," he greeted, bowing to the elderly woman.

"My how you've grown, Shiro-chan," she sighed, patting the young man's head.

**Wake Up Dear**

"Wake~ Up~!" Matsumoto cried, jumping on top of the sleeping Taichou.

Grunt was what she got as a answer. The small Taichou opened one eye to meet one of Matsumoto's boobs. Blush quickly spread across his face as somehow the strawberry blonde managed to crawl under his covers.

"Matsumoto-fukutaichou, how did you get into my house?" he asked, keeping his words even.

"The door, duh!" she laughed, running her fingers through his hair.

"Obviously," he purred, closing his eyes.

_**Kami this feels good!**_

"Besides, I made breakfast," she smirked waving the cooking utensil in her hand.

"I'll get up when you get your damn boobs off me," he smirked.

**Don't Splash Me**

So, the idea to the beach hadn't been completely dumb. Besides it being one hundred degrees, and that Hitsugaya-Taichou had been a complete grouch. Matsumoto had one wish come true. She, finally after several hours of whining and pouting, got her little Taichou in the water.

Hitsugaya growled several obscenities under his breath at the mere thought at being coned into the ocean water. Although he did admit to himself that Matsumoto did look incredibly sexy in the bikini.

SPLASH

"Stop!" he growled as his fukutaichou.

"Was that an order?" she giggled, slashing him in the face.

"Yes!" he growled as another wave water washed over him.

"Awe, Taichou~ why so mad~?" she smirked, slashing more of the cool water on him.

"MATSUMOTO!" he screamed as the blonde dunked the unsuspecting Juban Taichou under the salty water.

**Undressing**

It was one of those ungodly hot days in the Seireite, and of course Hitsugaya-Taichou **had **to train. No one in there right mind was out. Matsumoto huffed as she blocked another swing of his sword. A smile played on her plumb lips.

"Blocked anther one Taichou~!" she smirked, whipping her hair over her shoulder.

"For now," he smirked, swing down for another attack.

"Nope," she laughed blocking again. "Kami, Taichou! It's hot~!" she whined, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

Hitsugaya grunted a response and lowering his sword. He sighed wiping his own sweat away.

"Your right. Enough for today," he huffed taking his haori off in one swoop.

Hitsugaya's black kosode and white shitagi feel off his left shoulder exposing his sweaty chest and abs. Matsumoto sucked in her bottom lip. Although, Matsumoto would never admit it. Hitsugaya had one good looking body.

_**He dose have one good idea!**_

Matsumoto smirked, tuning her back on her little Taichou. She slipped down her black kosode and white shitagi. The cool air felt nice around her exposed flesh. Matsumoto flipped her hair back over her shoulder as a light breeze swept over the two leaders. Although being how she was now topless to the world, Matsumoto did leave her silk pink scarf around her shoulders.

"Matsumoto, your topless aren't you?" Hitsugaya sighed.

"Wanna see them Taichou?" the strawberry blonde laughed.

**Bath Time**

One… Two… Three…

"MATSUMOTO!" Hitsugaya growled, turning the lukewarm water, cold.

"Awe, Taichou~! Clam down!" she sighed, piling more bubbles on top of the small Juban Taichou's head.

"I'm not even going to ask this time how you got in here, but I will ask why you are in here!" he snarled, his face burning bright red.

"Because I needed a bath too, duh," the busty fukutaichou chirped.

"Get out!" Hitsugaya growled, pointing towards the now open door.

Matsumoto laughed pressing her exposed breast against his bare back. All thought process was now out the bathroom door, and running south. Hitsugaya closed his eyes felling the hot blush spreading across his neck and back.

"Like what you feel, Taichou~?" Matsumoto smirked, her lips brushing his ear.


	3. Angels Cry

_**AN: I Don't Own BLEACH!**_

_**Okay, Fan fiction…. Thank you for deleting the first part of my web link. If you are that interested in seeing the pictures then go to my profile. **_

_**Again, will STRESS I DON'T OWN THE PICTURES THA ARE IN MY PHOTOBUCKET!**_

_**Also, I do put up a line to separate mini-stories, but for some odd reason it doesn't show up… Thank you again fan fiction….**_

**In the Rain**

The day had almost turned into night, with how dark it had gotten. The rain storms seemed to be fallowing Hitsugaya's foul mood. This rain had started a week ago, when Hitsugaya's usually fair mood took a turn for the worst. Hinamori-fukutaichou had finally begun to date her Taichou, and that wasn't settling well with Hitsugaya-Taichou's heart.

Matsumoto sighed, she usual hated the rain. That was Gin's favorite weather occurrence. The blonde let out another sigh seeing that her Taichou had forgotten his umbrella.

_Better get him that before he catches a cold._

Hitsugaya stood soaked to the bone. He glared at the cold rain that rolled down the tip of his white lock and made it's way down his nose. The mere thought of his child hood best friend be intimate with that man turned his stomach.

_How could she choose him over me?_

Matsumoto sighed felling the brooding Taichou's spiritual presser just around the corner. The red umbrella gave little protection from the down poor. She huffed as the air got colder near her Taichou.

"What is it?" Hitsugaya asked, not turning to look at his approaching fukutaichou.

"Don't you think this has gone on long enough?" Matsumoto asked, holding the dark blue umbrella out.

"No," he answered, refusing to take the item.

"You're acting like a baby!" Matsumoto huffed, placing her hand over Hitsugaya's lips. "Just take a chill pill and get over her. It's not like you to let something like this get to you!" she growled, taking Hitsugaya by his face. "So you got shot down. There are plenty of others that want to date you," she sighed.

"Others like you?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow up.

**Don't poke me**

"Your playing right?" Matsumoto squealed, poking the new Taichou of Tenth Division.

TWITCH

"I don't play," the white haired man growled.

"Some kind of joke?" the busty woman laughed, poking him again.

TWITCH

"I don't joke!" Hitsugaya snapped, gripping the Fukutaichou form in his hands.

"Awe, come on. Who put you up to this?" she asked, poking him in the face again.

TWITCH

"No one!" he growled. "Could you stop poking me?" he asked, pushing her hand away.

"Why?" Matsumoto hummed, poking him again.

TWITCH

"Because I hold your recommendation form in my hand!" Hitsugaya snapped.

POKE

"MATSUMOTO!" he growled.

**Let me Help you**

This wasn't just about his pride as a shinigami. Wasn't about how much pain Aizen had put the young Taichou through. This wasn't about how tough he was or how strong he had gotten these past months. This was about revenge!

Blood flowed freely from the fractured skull. Hitsugaya could barely keep his eyes open let alone his head up. He also would not quite. He vowed the day Aizen, Gin, and Tosen betrayed the Seireite that he would be the one to put an end to this. Blood flowed freely from his hands at how hard he was gripping Hyorinmaru. His small body was beginning to give out as Aizen's laugh echoed through his ears.

"You never could beat me," the man chuckled. "Still mad about Hinamori-chan?" he asked, striding towards the smaller. "Or could it be that I found your weakness in her?" Aizen smirked, pointing towards a frantic Matsumoto.

"Leave her out of this!" Hitsugaya hissed, pulling himself up. "I told Ichimaru what would happen if he ever made Hinamori bleed, but what I fail to mention was what I would do if she was in that position!" he snarled, fighting to keep his balance.

"Enlighten me on another useless threat, Hitsugaya-Taichou," Aizen mused drawing out his seated possition as Hitsugaya's body fell backwards.

"Sorry to disobey orders once again, Taichou," Matsumoto apologized steadying the young man in her arms. "I'm not letting you kill yourself," she whispered, grasping Hyorinmaru in her hands.

All will to fight slowly drained itself from Hitsugaya as his hands fell from his Zanpaktou. Matsumoto glanced down to see that her little Taichou was only standing on pure adrenalin.

"If he can't end you I will!" She screamed raising Hyorinmaru in her hands.

**I Still Need your Kiss**

Even though Hitsugaya swore that she was the only one his heart wanted, Matsumoto wondered if that was true. Gin had left apart of her wary of trust. She trusted Hitsugaya-Taichou with everything but her whole heart. Was it because Gin left her so many times abandoned and left for dead? Her heart ached to be healed, but was there really anything that Hitsugaya could do?

"Ran-Matsumoto?" Hitsugaya asked, coming into the darkened office.

The blonde flinched at the usage of part of her first name. She turned her blue eyes on her Taichou as he walked in. The moonlight flooded in the open office door as Hitsugaya made his way across the room.

"Yes?" she finally asked, turning her eyes away from his.

The young prodigy leaned over his fukutaichou placing a small kiss on her lips. It was short, but the meaning was still there.

_**Love Me…**_

**Dark Kiss**

The shades to the human office were drawn shut. Hitsugaya's body was resting up against the back wall of the office. A seductive smile played across Matsumoto's lips as she loosened the black tie around Hitsugaya's neck.

"Did you lock the door?" Hitsugaya whispered, glancing towards the door.

"Of course I did," the strawberry blonde answered, undoing the top buttons of his white shirt.

The impatient fukutaichou leaned forward pressing her sultry lips to his. Just as Hitsugaya began to deepen the kiss, light flooded in from opposite of the two lovers. He peaked his eyes open to see Kurosaki Ichigo standing there gaping at the two. Hitsugaya sent an icy glare towards the young substitute shinigami as he continued to kiss the oblivious Matsumoto. Ichigo slowly nodded as he shut the door behind him.

"Why did you stop from going in, baka?" Rukia asked, trying to peer over Ichigo.

"Let's just say that Toshiro is busy with something." Ichigo answered, backing away from the door.

**Kiss your Tears Away**

Sake wasn't enough to drown out the misery that Matsumoto was feeling. There wasn't enough sake to drink that could bring that once haunting smile back to her lips. Gin had done it again, he drew her in like a moth to a flame. Then he broke her down telling her sweat lies she knew weren't true. Gin brought her to the edge and pushed her over the again. How many times had he done this to her, leaving her with his back turned as that man walked away?

"Matsumoto?" Hitsugaya softly spoke, watching the frail woman flinch at her own name.

It didn't take the boy genius long to know what was the cause of her pain. It had only been a few days since Gin showed what side he truly was on. Hitsugaya could only imaged what that Kitsune had said to her, before he disappeared. The small Taichou clenched and unclenched his hands several times before he settled down next to his broken fukutaichou.

"I'm sorry," was all he could manage as he rested his small hands on hers.

Hitsugaya's heart clenched seeing his always happy fukutaichou in this much pain. He took in a deep breath and exiled as he began to kiss her wet tears away. To his surprise Matsumoto relaxed allowing this small act of kindness to be displayed.

"I'll kill him for making you cry," Hitsugaya whispered, holding Matsumoto close to his body.

**He looks like a Bunny**

She shouldn't have been laughing really a toothache was not something to laugh about, but the way the cloth was tied around her small Taichou's head made him look like Chappy. Matsumoto took in another deep breath as her Taichou sent her more death glares from over the stack of paperwork. This time her laughter could be heard outside of the office walls. Curious eyes began to appear in the windows and doorways of Juban office.

"Don't you have something better to be doing?" Hitsugaya growled.

"I….Can't…" Matsumoto laughed, clasping her hand around her knee. "You just look so damn cute!" she squealed, throwing herself into another fit of laughter.

"Cute, yuna!" he sapped, slamming his fists down on the desk.

This gesture caused another fit of laughter to escape his fukutaichou. The ink brush in Hitsugaya's hands snapped as her turned all his anger towards Matsumoto.

"I demand you tell me what is so funny!" he yelled.

"My my Shiro-chan, temper. Temper," Gin's drawn voice echoed into the room.

"Gin! Doesn't he look like a bunny!" Matsumoto laughed as the ever present grin widen on Gin's face.

"I's about at say Chappy," the silver haired man smirked, patting Hitsugaya on the head.

"BOTH OF YOU OUT!" he snapped as the two troublemakers rushed out the office doors.

**Dance**

He was serious about this. Matsumoto stood in Hitsugaya's doorway watching the young Taichou. His eyes were closed which was good for him not to be seen this way. Soft classical music was playing on his CD player. Matsumoto was present for when Hinamori picked on the young Taichou. Thus, the result right now. Hitsugaya dancing alone to the music. The busty woman slipped her sandals off, joining her Taichou in mid step.

"M-Matsumoto?" he stammered, now holding her full weight in one arm.

"It's better to dance with a partner, Taichou~!" she smirked, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Move your hand down my back and on my hip," she explained, and he obeyed,

"Like this?" Hitsugaya asked, unsure.

"Balance my weight by moving your other arm out and behind you, Like that!" the strawberry blonde said, smiling her famous smile. "Now, let's try this again," she smirked standing up.

Boy genius fit Hitsugaya, because it didn't take long for him to do the steeps that Matsumoto was drilling in his head with here as his dance partner. He also would never admit to anyone that yeah this was kind of funny, and that she was an amazing dancer.

**What is she Reading**

The quiet in the office was unnerving. Hitsugaya glanced up over one of the mountains of paperwork. Sitting on the couch was Matsumoto reading. His eyebrow perked up as he continued to watch his fukutaichou. A smile played on her lips as she turned the page. Curiosity was getting the better of the young Juban Taichou as he slipped off his work chair. Hitsugaya crept over towards the couch, slipping around the back. He peered over Matsumoto's shoulders, but couldn't make since of it.

_Who the hell was Vivian and why did she wake up with a coppery taste in her mouth?_

Matsumoto flipped her hair over her shoulder, blocking her Taichou's attempts at reading further. Hitsugaya glared at the strawberry blonde locks and made his way around the couch. The white haired man perched himself on the arm of the couch, glaring at the woman before him. Matsumoto gasped, biting her lips as she continued on reading. Hitsugaya couldn't take it any longer. He launched himself across the couch and onto Matsumoto's lap. The sudden movement sent her into a scream.

"What are you doing?" she screamed as Hitsugaya grasped the book in his hands.

"I want to know what is so damn interesting about this book that you can't do your own paperwork," Hitsugaya answered, snatching the book away.

**Snowfall**

It was the first snow of the winter season, and Hitsugaya stood out in the winter blanket. It snowed on that day he buried his good friend.

"I'm sorry Kusaka-kun," Hitsugaya sighed placing flowers at the grave.

The young Taichou, clasped his hands together parrying for his lost friend. Matsumoto stood out in the cold with her Taichou, unmoving as the cold snow gathered around the two. It was quiet there, she shuddered at the cold wind that began to stir. Matsumoto would endure the cold as long as Hitsugaya wanted to stay. This is the only time that she wouldn't complain about the cold. The snow began to come down in buckets and she knew if Hitsugaya had it his way he would freeze to death in honor for his friend, but wasn't about to let him go down that way. Matsumoto wouldn't speak unless he need to. Instead she placed the umbrella over his small form, protecting him from the elements.

"Thank you," Hitsugaya thanked turning towards his partner.

"Your welcome," she obliged, bowing her head slightly.


	4. Without You

_**AN: Don't own BLEACH!**_

_**Okay, so again thank all of you that are reviewing the chapters! I have three fans! Thank you, bandgirlz, Prince of Winter Dragons, and dora! You guys are helping me continue on this little project. To be honest, it is hard for me to finish a story. So your feedbacks are helping me continue. I thank you again. *bows* **_

_**So, I may pick on Gin a little bit, but I do like him! Actually, I cosplayed as Gin at Anime St. Louis. So, any negative thoughts on Gin are for angst purpose only. I find Gin to be incredibly funny and smart. Also, I am neutral on Hinamori Momo. So anything that is posted about her in my short stories is purely out of things that I've seen in her character to do in Anime, Manga, and Rock Musical BLEACH.**_

_**Fair warning there will be a bit of GinRan angst in this chapter, because I find their relationship an important key to HitsuMatsu. Also, Gin will troll because he is one. **_

**Lantern**

The light fluttered faintly in the dark night. Matsumoto's stomach was in knots. She hated being here. This place was her past, she'd prefer not to dwell too long there. Duty was called for the Tenth. Hitsugaya waited patiently by the dark road. His blue/green eyes turned on her. His ever present scowl was plastered on his face. Matsumoto's blue eyes glanced at the hut she and Gin had made into a home. Her heart clenched as the young man waited for her.

"Are you sure it's here, Taichou?" she asked glancing around nervously. "What I mean is this spot?" she asked, holding the lantern towards the young Taichou.

Hitsugaya's eyes gleamed for half a second in the light as he nodded. He let out an tired breath as he slowly walked ahead. Matsumoto hung her head, falling in sync with his steps. She looked behind her once again to spot a small figure poking it's head out of the hut.

"Taichou? What was that?" she asked as the young Taichou whipped around.

"The soul we need to collect," he sighed, racing forward.

Matsumoto fallowed as Hitsugaya effortlessly gathered the small figure in his arms.

"Let meh go!" the small kid yelled. "I's innocent!" he continued, the silver hair falling into the lanterns light.

"Gin!" Matsumoto gasped, almost dropping the lantern.

"How's ya know my name?" the small boy asked, cocking his head to the side.

"I traced his faint pressure here. To this vary spot," Hitsugaya sighed, turning his face away.

"Thank you, Taichou!" Matsumoto gasped, gathering the young captain her arms. "I owe you," she cried into his neck.

"You owe me nothing," the white haired man sighed, smoothing her hair back.

**I can't do this**

Matsumoto was almost brought to tears. Hitsugaya was kneeling in front of her.

"I know that you're still hurting, and you don't have to answer right away, but Matsumoto… Rangiku, please go out with me," Hitsugaya asked, his eyes pleading with hers.

Her throat seized, the words were there. She gasped for a breath as Hitsugaya rose to his feet. An unsure smile tugged on his lips.

"I'll give you time to think about it," he said, walking away.

Matsumoto gasped for air as she placed her hand over her face. Hitsugaya would offer her the world if she so asked, but back in her room laid another. He snuck in, was living under radar with her. She would be dubbed traitor, and be stripped of everything. She would be striped of Him, the only to fully put there trust in her. Matsumoto looked over her shoulder at the retreating form.

"Didn't think he'd eva go," Gin mused, from above.

"Gin, I can't. I never wanted to… He's so much more," Matsumoto panicked, placing her hands on Gin's shoulders pushing him back, but tuning towards her retreating Taichou.

"Din go ta him," the silver haired man said, nodding his head to Hitsugaya.

"What about us?" she asked, holding her tears back.

"I's told ya once before, love is somethin' that ya earn not take," Gin laughed. "I's took from ya, never really returned any feelings," he continued, scratching the back of his head. "Come on, Ran-chan, 'Gaya's given ya everythin'," he sighed, cracking an eye open.

"Thank you, Gin. Thank you for being the most honest you've ever been with me," Matsumoto thanked, hugging her childhood best friend.

"Tis the most I could do," the exiled Taichou laughed.

**Intoxicating**

So, when Matsumoto found out that her Taichou's favorite scent was watermelon's she had to change her shampoo and conditioner. That night she allowed Hitsugaya to crash on her futon, even though he protested that it was unprofessional. She had won, showing the poor guy blackmail pictures.

"I still don't get how you got pictures in my house," he sighed, making himself comfortable.

"A talent none of you men will ever find out," she laughed, placing a thick layer of blankets next to her futon.

"Matsumoto-fukutaichou, what's that smell?" he asked sniffing the futon closer.

"You like it?" she hummed, a wicked smile crossing her lips. "It's watermelon," she off handily answered.

"Watermelon?" the youth repeated, his mouth watering the slightest bit.

"Yeah, need a change. I thought it smelled good. What do you say, Taichou?" she smirked as her little Taichou fisted a hand full. "Smell good?" she chuckled felling Hitsugaya's hot breath on her neck.

"Intoxicating," he answered, inhaling the scent.

"I thought so," the strawberry blonde moaned, feeling Hitsugaya's body surrounding hers.

"Why don't you sleep next to me. That way if you get cold-" Hitsugaya shuddered, pulling her closer to him.

"What a great idea, Toshiro," she whispered, testing his given name.

"Exactly, Rangiku," he whispered, nibbling her neck.

**On Top**

"For the love of God!" Hitsugaya growled, glaring up at Gin and Kira. "Do you mind?" he continued as his fukutaichou giggled.

"Mind wha?" Gin smirked, cracking his eyes open. "Dat, Ran-chan is in a compromisin' position? Or that we just happ' ta stumble upon it?" he smirked, leaning his cheek against his hand.

"Ichi-Ichimaru-T-Taichou!" Kira gasped, quickly turning away from the commanders of the tenth.

"Tis' okay Iduru, they don't mind. Now do ya?" Gin laughed as Hitsugaya's rage was starting to show.

"Unless you two want to see a real show I suggest you little boys run along," Matsumoto scoffed as a grin stretched across Hitsugaya's face.

"Get!" the white haired Juban Taichou growled.

"P-please, Ichimaru-T-Taichou," Kira begged, turning a lovely red color.

"Al'sright," Gin smirked, turning away. "Don't have too much fun 'Gaya," he continued, following his fukutaichou.

"Thank God they're gone!" Hitsugaya huffed as Matsumoto situated herself on top of him.

"Now where were we?" the strawberry blonde asked, placing a soft kiss on Hitsugaya's lips.

**In Love With you**

Everything had been perfect, he had done everything to make tonight **the night**. First he made every part of dinner, including desert. He also dressed up in a nice dark blue Yukata. Hitsugaya was more nervous that he had ever been. More nervous than when he found out that he was going to be Taichou of the Tenth. Matsumoto looked even more beautiful than she had ever in his eyes. She wore a light pink kimono with a dark blue obi. Her strawberry blonde locks sprawled out around her as she lied across his futon. A small contempt smile laid on his lips as he watched her.

"I'm lucky," he sighed, laying down close to her. "You are simply the most beautiful woman in the whole Seireite," he continued, draping his arm over her hips.

"I'm lucky too," Matsumoto said, blushing at how intimate Hitsugaya really was. "I have you," she continued, kissing him gently.

The kiss was slow at first and a bit clumsy, but soon Hitsugaya gained control. Matsumoto moaned as her Taichou, slowly undressed her. He smiled, a genuine smile as he slowly kissed the back of her neck.

_This moment was perfect. He is simply the best man she could have asked for in centuries. _

"I love you," Matsumoto whispered.

"I love you too," Hitsugaya hummed against her neck.

**Lie Your Head Here**

Hitsugaya's punishment for disobeying orders would be coming to an end. Matsumoto was banned from seeing him until Soul Taichou Yamamoto's decision came down. She waited nervously in Juban Barracks. She nervously sat the tea cup down, careful not to break another cup. A smile fell across her face. The look Hitsugaya gave her after she broke the first cup and glued it back together.

"Matsumoto," Hitsugaya called, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Taichou!" she gasped, bring his small head to her breast. "Tell me you're allowed to stay," she sighed, holding his small frame close.

"I'll never put you through that again," he whispered, lying his head against her breast.

**Closer**

Matsumoto sat on top of the corner of Hitsugaya's desk as the taller of the two entered the room. He froze in the doorway, glancing in her direction. The white haired Taichou gave a slight nod towards the third seat. That man let a small chuckle escape his lips as he left the two alone.

"Matsumoto-fukutaichou?" he questioned, entering the office. "Is there something I can assist you with?" he continued, shutting the door.

"Taichou~! I believe you may have forgotten something," she drew out, pouting her bottom lip.

Over the years this trick finally grasped young Hitsugaya into it's evil snare. Hitsugaya quirked an eyebrow up.

"And what did I forget?" he questioned, sliding gracefully across the room.

"Closer," she whispered, drawing the man near.

Hitsugaya ran his hands up her thighs placing them under the back side of her legs. He griped at them bring himself ever so closer towards her lips.

"This close enough?" he mused, stopping his lips inches from hers.

"Closer," Matsumoto whimpered, raising her hand to his chin.

Hitsugaya stood in place waiting for the devilish woman to take claim over his lips. Both parties stared into each other eyes, as Matsumoto closed the gap. Her body shuddered under his kiss as she pressed herself closer. Hitsugaya smirked, pulling away.

"Get back to work, Fukutaichou," he smirked, taking his seat behind her.

"But Tai~chou~!" she whined, folding her arms across her chest.

"Down," he sighed, pointing towards her desk.

**Kiss all the Pain Away**

He sat there on her couch for days on end. She was the one doing all the paperwork. This was getting old real fast.

_My God, Hinamori-chan was only in a coma, not dead!_

Matsumoto glared over at the young Taichou who took it upon himself to brood on her couch. But, she couldn't stay mad at him for too long. It wasn't part of her heart. Hell, she had forgiven Gin a few days prior. The strawberry blonde sighed moving towards her Taichou.

"This is unlike you to leave all the work for me to do," she said, sitting on his lap.

Hitsugaya's blue/green eyes were rimmed red. Matsumoto's heart clenched all she wanted to do was kiss away all the pain. The young man reached towards her, pulling her head to face him.

"I could have lost you too," he finally said, closing the gap between their lips. "I'll never make that mistake twice," he vowed, releasing his grip on her cheek.

"And I believe you," Matsumoto stated, playing with Hitsugaya's hand.

**Bring into a Kiss**

All Hitsugaya heard all day was "How cute" something was or "Can we do that?". Really he was on his last nerve. If he had to hear anther flamboyant conversation on how cute something was he was going to choke Yumichika and Matsumoto with his very own hands.

"Oh my God!" Matsumoto gasped, pointing at something that Hitsugaya couldn't see.

"That is so cute!" Yumichika agreed, placing his hand over his chest.

_That's it!_

Hitsugaya clasped his hands around Matsumoto's writs and dragged the unsuspecting shinigami away from the others. He shunpo on top of the school rooftops.

"I can't take this anymore! Would you kindly Shut up!" he growled, pulling Matsumoto into a quick lip lock.

The surprise look on her face was priceless. Hitsugaya smirked to himself as he let his fukutaichou go. Her wide blue eyes, looked over his small frame several times, before realization finally set in.

"Gee, Taichou~, if you wanted me~ that badly then you~ should have said something. I~ wouldn't have minded~ in the slightest~," she smirked, licking her buzzing lips.

"Shut up you," he smirked, licking his lips as well.

**Waiting for his Return**

Matsumoto grasped the Juban haori in her arms. The blood stain was obvious that Hitsugaya was hurt. They couldn't kill him. She would be damned if they did. She would stand against the entire Seriate, even if it meant her death over his. They would not take him from her. Matsumoto smelt the haori one last time, before she folded the small article of clothing. She placed it one her futon, before she turned towards the open window.

_Hitsugaya is __**not **__Gin! Whatever you are doing, then I believe in you!_

Matsumoto glanced back over her shoulder at the article of clothing one last time, before she jumped out the open window. Her bare feet hit soil as she crept around the side of her home. Matsumoto poked her head around the side of her house to see Hisagi-fukutaichou.

Hisagi tuned his head, and spotted Matsumoto. He turned away, looking around the court yard.

"Go," he whispered, motioning for her to leave.

Matsumoto silently thanked him, and snuck past the lanky man. She would be sure not to tease him for at least a week. The main gate was close now. She could almost taste it.

"Where do you think you're going, Matsumoto-fukutaichou?" Soifon asked, placing her Zanpakuto against her exposed breast.

"Please, Soifon-Taichou," she begged, feeling the intense pain spread across breast. "Fuck!" she screamed, dropping to a knee.

"Just go back inside," Soifon sighed, conflict rose in the Taichou's eyes. "I don't want to kill you," she sighed.

"If I was ya then I'd let Ran-chan go," Gin smirked, pressing Shinso's blade against Soifon's neck. "Otherwise I could slit ya throat," he continued, drawing blood. "Don't cha be play'n any tricks on meh," he laughed, twisting Soifon's arm bring her to down to her knees. "Now go, Ran-chan. He needs ya," Gin said, steeping towards the side. "That crazy Taichou of ya's is gonna get himself killed," he laughed, shaking his head.

"Thank you, Gin," Matsumoto bowed her head, running towards the open door.

"Don't mention it, Ran-chan," he laughed, knocking Soifon out. :One less person in ya way," he sighed, fling the petit Taichou over his shoulder. "Now, where ta put ya?" he pondered, looking around.


	5. Dizzy

_**AN: I don't Own BLEACH**_

_**Thank you guys again for reviewing! **_

_**So, hopefully I didn't scare you guys away with Gin. I will be having another fanfic soonish, Gin will be a major part of this. That is why he is trolling in here. Also Yumichika made his first appearance. It only took four chapters, but he's here now.**_

**I need a Leash**

"I swear, Matsumoto, if you don't stop I will send you back to the Seriate!" Hitsugaya growled, clenching his fists.

"But, Taichou~! This vest constricts my Boobs! They need to be free!" the strawberry blonde whined, adjusting the article of clothing. "Besides, it's too tight!" she continued, grasping her breasts.

"You know that people get arrested here for indecent exposure?" he asked, glaring at his fukutaichou. "Stop that!" he yelled.

"Oh, whatever!" Matsumoto laughed, grabbing the bottom of her vest.

"Don't you dare!" Hitsugaya growled, slamming his hands over hers. "This is not coming off, Matsumoto-fukutaichou! And that's an order!" he snapped, pushing her hands away.

"But~, Taichou~!" she whined, sucking her bottom lip in. "This is wrong!" she snapped, folding her arms under her breasts.

"No, it's called being decent," the white haired man sighed, rubbing his temples. "Besides, why would you want these human men to drool all over you?" he asked.

"You're just jealous!.. Wait a second, you want to be the only one to see!" Matsumoto smirked, causing the young Taichou to turn a lovely shade of pink.

"What? No!" Hitsugaya yelled. "You've got this all-" he began.

"I knew it! Taichou~ you should have told me that to begin with!" she laughed, hugging Hitsugaya to her chest.

"He needs a leash," Ikkaku smirked, motioning at the dangling necklace around Matsumoto's neck.

"And a muzzle," Yumichika smirked.

**Don't Die**

Hitsugaya pushed past a few of the healers. Panic rose in his heart as he saw tears streaming down Kira's face. Matsumoto laid bleeding out of the wound on her side. One of the wounds on her wrists was heavily bandaged, and a bruise was forming on Matsumoto's pale face. She smiled faintly as Kira worked on the massive hole in her side.

"Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya frantically called, dropping to his knees beside her.

"Tai-Taichou," she weakly whispered, reaching for his face.

"Don't! Be still!" he panicked, puling her bloody body closer to him. "Please," he begged, tears streaming down his face.

"I protected her, Hinamori-chan is fine," Matsumoto laughed, her face contouring in pain.

"I don't care. Please, Rangiku. Please stay still," the Juban Taichou begged. "Kira! Fix her now!" he commanded.

"Hai!" Kira agreed, placing his hands over the gaping hole.

"Everything will be fine now, You'll see," Hitsugaya soothed, brushing the sticky hair away from Matsumoto's cheek.

"Silly, little Taichou," Matsumoto scuffed, smiling weakly.

"Please, Rangiku. Don't do this. You'll live. I promise as a Taichou," he sighed, nuzzling her hand.

"Never put your position on the line for me, Taichou!" Matsumoto growled. "I'm not worth that," she cried, looking away.

"Rangiku, you're worth so much more that this damn title could ever be," Hitsugaya whispered, kissing her forehead gently.

**Sneak Around**

It didn't take long for Hitsugaya to catch it. This bug that most men got, when they were in the presence of Matsumoto Rangiku. He pulled the busty blonde into a dark hallway one morning after the Taichou's meeting.

"What are you-" Matsumoto began, but was silent by her Taichou's lips.

He was quick, but very passionate in his firm kisses. A moan escaped her lips as the young Taichou pulled on the strawberry blondes pink scarf. This was the first time she had ever seen her Hitsugaya this frustrated. Matsumoto grasped the wall behind her gripping at everything, but Hitsugaya. When the kiss came to an end, leaving Matsumoto weak in the knees, Hitsugaya pulled away. His dark blue/green eyes piercing hers.

"Well, that was…. Unexpected," she gasped, pressing her fingers to her buzzing lips.

"I couldn't wait," Hitsugaya smirked, licking his lips.

"No waiting is bad," she laughed. "So is this going to be an everyday occurrence?" she asked.

"I'd say, watch your back, Matsumoto," he purred, leaving Matsumoto alone in the hallway.

**Protect her Life**

"Don't you dare!" Hitsugaya snarled, through clenched teeth.

Aizen raised an eyebrow, his ever present smile plastered to his face. Matsumoto flinched, her arm was broken in only God knows how many places. The pain shot through her whole body as she tried to stand.

"Stay still, Rangiku!" Hitsugaya commanded, not taking his eyes off Aizen.

"Do what he says, little flower," Aizen chuckled.

"As if," Matsumoto huffed, glaring daggers at the brunet.

"I swear you'll die by my blade!" Hitsugaya growled, gripping Hyorinmaru tighter.

"Big words for such a small man," Aizen laughed, throwing his head back.

"He's not small! I can tell you that," Matsumoto mused, causing Hitsugaya to blush.

"Matsumoto!" the white haired Taichou snapped, his eyes huge.

"Well~, it's true! Other wise why would he be so concerned with your height and not that blade?" Matsumoto smirked, winking at Hitsugaya.

**NO**

"Oh my God! Stop it!" Matsumoto screeched, grasping her hands over her cleavage.

"Stop what?" Hitsugaya asked, glancing up at his fukutaichou.

"Obviously the Sakura trees are raping me!" she squealed as Hitsugaya's blue/green eyes widen.

"Nani?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

"What~ you can't see! These damn petals keep going down my kosode! How the hell am I suppose to work~ like this?" the strawberry blonde huffed, removing a few petals.

Hitsugaya full out laughed. You would think the world was coming to an end. He fell to the ground grasping his sides. Matsumoto fumed, turning red in the face.

"What my dear, Taichou~? Do you think is so funny~!" she hissed.

"If someone would cover her breast then we wouldn't be having this conversation," Hitsugaya said, smugly smiling at her.

"Go fuck off!" Matsumoto growled, stomping her foot.

"Now, Matsumoto-fukutaichou, what did I say about that kind of talk outside the bed?" Hitsugaya joked, causing Matsumoto to gape at his retreating form.

**What Happened**

The office was opened up that day dew to the very nice weather. Matsumoto was waiting for her Taichou to come back from the late afternoon meeting. It was getting late that day, and it was so nice that she decided to take a nap on the couch.

"Matsumoto?" Hitsugaya called as he entered the office. "Asleep again?" he growled, crossing his arms.

A small pink petal landed on the tip of the young Taichou's nose. He grabbed the offending petal and glared down at it. Then an idea come to mind. An evil smile stretched across his face.

"This will fix her," he smirked, grabbing a wooden basket.

The young Taichou placed the bucket below one of the many blooming Sakura trees, and waited until the bucket was filled with the sweat smelling petals. He smiled as he grabbed the bucket. A few of Juban members watched their Taichou heading back towards the office.

"What was he caring?" the first male asked.

"I don't keep track of our Taichou. That's Matsumoto-fukutaichou job," one of the females laughed. "But whatever it is, can't be good for her. Did you see that look in his eyes?" she asked.

"She's done it now," the second male smirked.

Hitsugaya stood over Matsumoto with the bucket. He smiled as he poured the contents of the buckets all over her. Mostly down her open kosode. He smiled as he ducked behind the couch arm. Matsumoto began to stir, feeling very uncomfortable. She opened her eyes, and looked around her.

"How did this happen?" she asked, sitting up.

Hitsugaya held his hand over his mouth. He was trying to hold in the laughter that was trying to escape. Matsumoto kept looking around, confused as to how this many petals gathered on her.

"Taichou~!" she called, looking around the office.

**Here**

He was just a kid, but she felt drawn to him. The small boy was near the river gathering flowers. Matsumoto watched on the other side of the river. She smiled as she continued to watch. The little guy seemed to pay her no mind at all. She looked into the river at her reflection. She was dirty from the travel she and Gin had been doing. Gin had gone on ahead. She would catch up after she rested here.

"Here," a small voice said, sitting next to the strawberry blonde.

"Hum?" she asked, looking at the extended hand.

"If you don't like flowers then you don't have to accept it," he simply stated, almost with drawing his hand.

"No," she smiled, taking the small offering. "Chrysanthemum," she mused.

"That's my favorite flower, My grandmother likes them as well," he stated, gathering the small pile of flowers.

"Do you know what that flower means?" Matsumoto asked.

"Truth and Innocents," the small boy answered, the corner of his lips twitching upwards.

"Matsumoto, Rangiku," she said, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Hitsugaya, Toshiro," the white haired boy said.

"I hope this isn't the last time I meet you," Matsumoto said, standing to her feet.

"Nor do I," Hitsugaya smiled, also getting to his feet. "Need a room for the night?" he asked, out stretching his small hand.

"Would your Grandmother mind?" she asked, taking his small hand in hers.

"She likes company," he stated, standing up taller.

"Alright then," Matsumoto agreed, fallowing the young boy.

**Let me Help**

"HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU!" Matsumoto screamed, tears falling from her eyes.

Hitsugaya came running, his heart practically in his throat. Matsumoto never screamed like that. The white haired Taichou, opened his fukutaichou door, rushing inside.

"Matsumoto?" he called, looking around.

"Down here," she cried, grasping Hitsugaya's leg.

See, Hitsugaya was prepared for anything but this. Standing before him looked like Matsumoto, but was defiantly travel size. His eyes widen as the tears continued to flow.

"Shh, it's okay," he hushed her, knelling down. "What happened?" he asked closing the now huge kosode around the young Matsumoto's chest.

"I don't know! I went to sleep and woke up like this!" she frantically screamed, waving her arms around.

"Calm down. We'll fix this," Hitsugaya sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I don't know how, but I promise I'll fix this," he said.

"I'm sorry," Matsumoto apologized, hang her head.

"This isn't you fault," Hitsugaya said, bring the smaller girl in his arms. "Now, lets see if we can find you something a little more suitable to put you in," he sighed, picking her up in his arms.

"Thank you," she thanked, nuzzling her wet cheek into his haori.

"Promise not to cry anymore," Hitsugaya soothed, holding her close to him.

"You know, Taichou. You're going to be a great father someday," she said, planting a small kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you, Matsumoto-fukutaichou," he thanked, his cheeks burning red.

"I mean it, I'd never peg you as the type to like kids. I guess there are new things to be learned from you," she said.

**Cute when he Sleeps**

He must have been tired. One arm draped under his head. The other gripping the hilt of his Zanpakutou. A book laid across his chest. One leg was draped over the back of the couch while the other was outstretched across the couch. A smile played on Matsumoto's lips as she rested a her arms and chest against the top of the couch. The strawberry blonde didn't have the heart to wake him. He just looked to peaceful.

'You're so~ cute~," she smirked, playing with that stubborn lose strand of hair.

"Matsu-" Hitsugaya sighed, smiling slightly in his sleep.

"Are you dreaming of me~!" she smirked, planting a small kiss on his cheek.

"-moto," he sighed.

**Candy**

Matsumoto had been gone all day. He was board. This was the first time that Hitsugaya had been board. The small Taichou glanced at his desk, spotting the jar of candy that Ukikake-Taichou had left behind. Hitsugaya slowly walked over and popped a peace into his mouth. Hitsugaya pushed his tongue out with the candy placed on the tips. Amused by this Hitsugaya-Taichou walked around his office, pushing the small candy in and out of his mouth. He pushed the candy out once more, and Matsumoto's blue eyes were staring back at his blue/green ones.

"Looks good~!" she smirked, opening her mouth.

Hitsugaya froze, the feeling of Matsumoto's mouth incasing his tongue. Matsumoto smiled wickedly, sucking gently on his tongue. A moan escaped Hitsugaya's throat as his knees almost buckled.

_I she kissing me!_

Matsumoto slowly ran her tongue inside his mouth capturing the candy. She grasped at his haori as Hitsugaya griped her waist. Matsumoto smiled once again as she broke the kiss. She hummed a moment before she turned her back to leave.


	6. Mine

_**AN: I Don't Own BLEACH! I do own the name of Hitsugaya and Matsumoto's children's names.**_

_**So, "Candy" is the most commented one. I had physical help from my very own Hitsugaya-Taichou. Thank you, Sweety! *wink***_

_**I'm still debating on upping the rating on this. I do have a smut folder dedicated to HitsuMatsu. I didn't relaize that chapter six was posted the same as chapter five. My adopted daughter told me about it. So here is the real one.**_

_**Also, guys it may take me a few days at a time to update. There have been some very dangerous tornadoes that have been hitting my state lately. The next few days we are in a very bad situation with the weather. So sorry if it takes me a while to update. **_

**My Mommy**

This was the first time in several months(human world time) that Hitsugaya and Matsumoto had come to the human world. They couldn't have picked a hotter day. Sweat was rolling down Matsumoto's neck. The strawberry blonde, pulled her hair up in a tight ponytail. She wore a spaghetti strap tank top, with short shorts, and flip flops. Hitsugaya wore a green polo shirt, nice dark jeans, and sandals.

"Just hand him over to me," Hitsugaya sighed.

"No, it's fine," Matsumoto said, holding onto the little boy in her arms.

The small child gripped on tighter to Matsumoto's shirt, glaring his blue eyes at Hitsugaya. The small boy's white hair was sticking out everywhere, except that stubborn peace that fell over the middle of his forehead. A small birthmark was under the child's left eye. He wore a small short sleeve hoodie shirt that held the Juban mark on the back. He also wore green shorts that had a panda on the butt, and no shoes.

"Matsumoto, please," Hitsugaya sighed, gesturing to take the small bundled.

"No!" the small boy yelled, glaring that familiar glare.

"Honey, mommy's hot," Matsumoto said, trying to pry the small boy off.

"My mommy," he stated, nuzzling his small head into her bosom.

"Ashiro," Hitsugaya warned, wrapping his hands around the small boy's hips.

This caused the little white haired boy to clinging tighter. Screaming, whining, and kick jumping into Matsumoto's boobs. The strawberry blonde's face contorted into pain as the little boy latched onto Matsumoto's hair.

"Maybe this will work," Hitsugaya said, swallowing a soul candy. "Sōten ni Zase," he uttered, instantly the air around them becoming much cooler.

Ashiro cooed happily resting his head against Matsumoto's bosom. A small smile formed on her lips as she looked at Hitsugaya.

"Thank you," she thanked.

"Anything for you," he mused, placing a small kiss on Matsumoto's cheek.

**Don't Go**

The sex was great, they both couldn't deny that. The only thing was this was suppose to be a one night stand. They both agreed by doing this that they would get over past love, past heartbreak.

"No strings attached?" Hitsugaya asked. "Am I correct?" he continued.

"Exactly," Matsumoto agreed.

It didn't go that way. Matsumoto's heart ached to be filled again, and Hitsugaya ached to be with her. The strawberry blonde traced circles on Hitsugaya's bare back. He turned away from her so not to shed an icy tear. The pain in his chest was over whelming as Matsumoto, hugged around his waist.

_Move!_

Hitsugaya slowly moved to a sitting position. He draped his feet over the bed.

_This was too good to be true. Matsumoto would never want this. I'm a fool…_

"Don't go!" Matsumoto cried, gripping for his back. "Please," she whispered, resting her face against his back.

"But I thought you wanted this to be just a one night thing?" Hitsugaya asked, glancing over his shoulder down at her.

"I lied," she whispered.

**Hold me Close**

The night was perfect, wind just right, air was cool, but not too cold. The smell of rain was still in the air. Everything felt new and refreshed after the rain had passed. Matsumoto sat on the wooden porch of Hitsugaya's place. He had invited her over for tea, and shelter from the storm. Warm arms incased her form as he pulled her closer to him. She rested her head between Hitsugaya's neck and shoulder. My how he had grown over the years. Matsumoto felt safe as she played with his kosode.

"Your always welcomed here when a storm rolls in," he said into her hair.

"I know," Matsumoto said, feeling Hitsugaya's strong hand hold her closer.

"Don't leave tonight," he shuddered.

"What if I get caught here? Like this in your arms? Wouldn't your wife raise questions?" she asked, fighting her own jealously. "I wouldn't want to put your reputation as a Taichou and husband on the line!" she growled, felling the cool metal against her hand.

"Maybe I made the wrong decision in taking her as a wife. Maybe I should have thought longer. Maybe it should have been-" Matsumoto, placed her hand on Hitsugaya's lips.

"Don't finish that thought, Don't betray her like you did me," Matsumoto hushed, tears forming in her eyes.

"Let me hold you close tonight," Hitsugaya practically begged, his eyes piercing thru hers.

"You know I can't say no to you," Matsumoto sighed, placing a small kiss on Hitsugaya's lips.

**Lie Here**

"I use to come here when I was child," Hitsugaya said, lying flat on his back.

"I think I know this place?" Matsumoto questioned, mimicking her Taichou. "This place seems familiar in a way?" she continued, looking around.

"I use to collect Chrysanthemums here," Hitsugaya said as fireflies passed over their heads.

Matsumoto's eyes widen as a memories flooded into her mind. She shot up, looking over her shoulder at the tall Taichou.

"What is it Rangiku?" Hitsugaya asked, looking up at her.

"Don't you remember me?" she asked, almost hurt.

"How could I forget you?" Hitsugaya smirked, holding a flower out towards her.

A smile tugged at Matsumoto's lips as she took the flower. Hitsugaya always seemed to be the romantic type.

"Was it not you who befriend such a lonely boy that day?" he asked, playing with her strawberry blonde locks.

**Happy Ever After**

"I do," Hitsugaya said, smiling gently at the woman before him.

_How did it come to this?_

"Then you may now kiss the bride," Yamamoto-Soul-Taichou said.

Hitsugaya leaned down placing a soft kiss on the strawberry blonde's lips. Matsumoto wrapped her arms around his neck, deeping the kiss as she pulled him closer. Hoot and cheers erupted around the couple. As the kiss broke Matsumoto glanced back at Nanao, who had happy tears in her eyes. Hitsugaya's eyes scanned the room. Standing near the back wall with a cup of sake was Gin. The silver haired man rose his cup to Hitsugaya, before he disappeared out the door.

"That's his way of saying congrats," Matsumoto whispered, wrapping her arms around Hitsugaya's waist.

"I know. He doesn't get to me any more," Hitsugaya said, taking Matsumoto into his arms.

He picked her up bridal style and walked her out the open doors. This was the happiest moment Matsumoto could think of. Her friends cheered as Hitsugaya held her closer. She looked up into his eyes, tears silently falling.

"Now there, Hitsugaya Rangiku. No need to cry," he smirked, leaning down to kiss her.

"They're happy tears," she laughed, capturing his lips in hers.

**Our Little One**

The sun was beginning to rise, and Matsumoto sat in her bed holding the new bundle in her arms. The little girl yawned, closing her green/blue eyes. Matsumoto smiled as the little one fell fast asleep in her arms.

"Is she asleep?" Hitsugaya asked, coming up behind the two girls.

"Just fell asleep," Matsumoto sighed as Hitsugaya ran his hand over the little girls head.

"She's so beautiful," he sighed, playing with the little girls white locks.

"Well of course she is!" Matsumoto smirked, felling Hitsugaya's free arm wrap around her shoulder.

"You did good, Mommy," he said, placing a kiss on Matsumoto's forehead.

The bed room door swung open. Ashiro stumbled in dragging his blanket behind him. The little boy scowled deeply as he looked up at his parents. Matsumoto smiled towards her little boy as he tried to figure out how to crawl on the bed. He was a stubborn as his father, wouldn't except any help when needed. Finally, the little boy got up on the bed, leaving his blanket behind. Matsumoto hid a giggle as he glared down at the blanket, that laid helplessly on the floor.

"Is she still asleep?" Ashiro asked, crawling over towards his mom.

"Yes, sweety," Matsumoto answered, wrapping one of her arms around the small boy's frame. "Shouldn't you be sleeping into?" the strawberry blonde asked.

"Daddy's up," was his answer.

**Lean Over**

Hitsugaya sat doing a hill of paperwork as Matsumoto stood behind him. He didn't like that this annoying woman was skipping out again on paperwork, again. He also didn't like that she was standing behind him. Hitsugaya glared up at her as she leaned forward. Matsumoto rested her breast against the top of his chair, giving Hitsugaya a show at the cleavage line. A smile slowly stretched across Hitsugaya's face felling Matsumoto's hand brush his cheek. She ran her hand down the side of his cheek until she had it resting on Hitsugaya's neck. Hitsugaya pulled at Matsumoto's strawberry blonde locks, until the woman was pressing her lips against his.

"Now, get back to work woman," he stated, quickly ending the kiss.

**Your Inner Voice**

"Do you hear that?" Matsumoto asked.

"I can't make out what it is," Hitsugaya answered, reaching out towards the icy walls. "Why are you here in my dream?" he asked, turning towards the strange woman.

"You tell me," she smirked, winking at the boy.

"Never mind," Hitsugaya sighed, shaking his head.

"Master," a voice echoed in the ice cavern.

"Did you hear that!" Hitsugaya gasped as a ice dragon appeared before him.

"Master," the dragon repeated, coming out of the icy walls.

"Clam down, Hitsugaya," Matsumoto soothed, holding the small boy's hand.

The small boy glanced up at the beaming smile across the woman's face. He relaxed, turning back towards the ice dragon.

"I still can't hear you. Sorry," Hitsugaya apologized.

Hitsugaya opened his eyes, looking over at his fukutaichou. She was busy talking with Haineko. The two were too engrossed in their conversation to notice Hitsugaya waking up. Hyorinmaru smirked, placing his icy hand on the young Taichou's shoulder.

"She's always been there, hasn't she?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Matsumoto-san, will never leave your side," the icy dragon answered.

**Sit Down Rangiku**

The busty girl had bounced all around the class room. Most of the men were on the edge of there seats, just waiting to get a peak. Hitsugaya's mood was shifting to for the worst as one of the guys, licked his lips when Matsumoto bent down to pick up here pencil. The bust woman walked past Hitsugaya again, sitting down for a brief second. She jumped back up running across the room to hug Orihime. The men in the room groaned as they looked on. Hitsugaya growled, the temperature in the room dropping the slightest bit. Ikkaku laughed as Yumichika gestured of Hitsugaya to go get her. Hitsugaya stood up, stomping across the room.

"Oh, hi Hitsugaya," Matsumoto greeted as the boy clasped his hand around her wrist. "What are you doing?" she asked as he dragged her across the room.

Yumichika gave up his seat, to take the one next to Ikkaku. Hitsugaya pulled Matsumoto into the empty seat. He put himself between her and freedom as he glared into her blue eyes.

"For the love of God! Sit Down!" he growled.

A smile spread across Matsumoto's lips. She knew that Hitsugaya could get very protective/jealous if the moment arise.

"Oh, Hitsugaya! Will you punish me when we get home!" she smirked loud enough for listening ears to catch.

"W-what?" he stuttered, blush rising on his cheeks.

"Will you tie me down first or will it be hard and fast. Oh, Hitsugaya~ I like it when you take control!" she smirked a devilish grin breaking on her lips.

"Would you just shut up woman!" he growled, the air around them turning colder.

"Oh~, yes Taichou~," she laughed, nodding her head in agreement.

This was going to be a long day, and ot hadn't even begun yet.

**Stay Please**

Renji bitched about they should go to the zoo, and the shinigami had a free day. Yamamoto allowed everyone to go there after the war was over. Of course they had to go when the hot sun was beating down on the crew. Matsumoto scanned the area. Rukia joined Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Ishida, and Tatsuki. To her surprise Byakuya joined the group as well. Renji and Hisagi were near the baboon cage. Oh, what was that? Were they holding hands. Matsumoto would note that for latter. She looked to her left to see Kira pushing a wheel chair. Gin was sitting in it one arm and all. The silver haired man pointed towards the fox pin. She giggled at the helplessness that Kira was to Gin.

"It's hot!" Hitsugaya growled, placing a wet cloth over his head.

Matsumoto sighed, the poor guy couldn't get out in the heat like this. She smiled dumping some of her ice down the young Taichou's shirt. He smiled towards her as she caught sight of Hinamori walking real close to a man with brown hair. Matsumoto would note that for later as well.

"I can go get you a drink if you want?" she offered.

"No," Hitsugaya grumbled, holding onto her sleeve. "Please stay," he said, nuzzling into her shoulder.

Normally, Matsumoto wouldn't get flustered over this, but lately Hitsugaya had been completely cuddly with her. Soon enough she heard Hitsugaya's breath even out. He realy had fallen asleep.

" 'Gaya!" Gin yelled as Kira wheeled them closer.

"Shh, Gin!" Matsumoto hushed.

"Is he sleep'n?" Gin asked, cocking his head to the side.

Matsumoto nodded, gesturing for the water bottle in Gin's hands. Gin obliged, watching as Matsumoto dumped cold water on to the wet cloth. She ran the cool cloth over Hitsugaya's face washing the sweat away.

"It's too hot for him," Matsumoto finally said.


	7. Never Grow Up

_**AN: I don't own BLEACH!**_

_**But Ashiro and Akane belong to me. I also claim the mashed up word Otto-Taichou. In a RP that was going on Ashiro had come up with this name for Hitsugaya, and it kind of stuck.**_

_**For one thing I am SORRY about the sixth chapter being a repeat. I posted the actual chapter. Again sorry bout that, and I am sorry it took so long for me to update! I've been very bust this weekend. Also, if you are interested my Gin's story, it is up. His story will be rated M. It is also a Yaoi so if you're against it don't read it. **_

_**I made a poll for this story so please vote. I will close it in a one week. So what ever the result is I will either change the rating or keep it the same. If this story stays the same then I will Post the M rated one later down the road. This is directed towards Prince of Winter Dragons. I know for a fact that you have been wanting me to up the rating so here is your chance.**_

_**As far as the weather goes, we just got hit by an F-2 tornado. No one died and I'm okay. Thanks to all who were worried about me. Although, I did get some interesting story ideas while I was taking shelter. Yeah leave it to me to get an idea about HitsuMatsu just before we thought we were going to die…**_

_**Also the sixth short story may have given me inspiration enough to write a full blown HitsuMatsu story. But we will see what you guys think.**_

**Office**

_Click_

Hitsugaya looked in the window pane to see his strawberry blonde secretary placing more paperwork on his desk. He quirked his eyebrow up, his blue/green eyes fallowing the curve of her legs.

"Like what you see?" she hummed, looking over her shoulder.

Hitsugaya turned away from the glass, turning his eyes to her blue once. A flirtatious smile was planted on her full lips. Hitsugaya sighed as the strawberry blonde made her way over to him.

"How many times do I need to remind you, Matsumoto-san, that this is the work place?" Hitsugaya asked as the blonde pressed her body against his.

"How many times do I need to remind you that I don't care?" she mused, pulling on Hitsugaya's tie.

"Why must you tempt me woman?" he growled, a smile on his lips.

"I can't tempt the tempting," she smirked, pulling Hitsugaya's lips closer to her.

"True," Hitsugaya agreed, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Tempted," he smirked brushing his lips against hers.

**Watching Over**

Although it had been hours ago when Hitsugaya had finally fell asleep that Matsumoto still sat running her fingers through his hair. She looked down at Hitsugaya the frown she wore on her lips still present. Thought it had been weeks since his release from the Fourth, Hitsugaya still needed to rest. Matsumoto had listen for hours on end on how Hitsugaya had failed Hinamori-chan. She gritted her teeth at every time he talked about his childhood friend.

"I don't hate her. I just wish sometimes you would look at me in that light," Matsumoto sighed, running her hand through his hair again. "How would you feel right at this moment if I was the one in that hospital bed? Would you care as much? Would you talk about me as much as you cling to a past childhood love?" she asked, resting her hand on his neck.

"If you were the one in that hospital bed. I would be by your side every moment. I would pray that you would come back to me. I would blame myself for not being able to protect you," Hitsugaya answered, a faint smile appearing on Matsumoto's lips.

"Thank you, Taichou," Matsumoto sighed, running her hands through his hair again.

**Sleeping Photos**

Matsumoto sucked in her bottom lip as she took a picture. Hitsugaya must have fallen asleep while she was gone on her SWA meeting. Hitsugaya had fallen asleep with his head on a stack of books. She smiled leaving the poor man alone, but not before she hid the picture in her desk.

Hitsugaya blinked a few times as he glanced up from his paperwork. Matsumoto had occupied the couch that day. He smiled, seeing how peaceful she was. Lately she had been tossing and turning muttering under her breath. This was the first in many weeks that she looked like this. He glanced over at Matsumoto's desk, spotting the camera that occupied the corner of the desk. He picked the camera up and captured the sleeping beauty. Once the photo was done he hid the picture in the top drawer of his desk.

The door to the Juban Office open, and two figures walked in. The first being Hinamori Momo, and the second being Ichimaru Gin. Hinamori blinked a few times her mouth in an open smile. Gin cocked his head to the side like a puppy. Laying on the couch in a very deep sleep was Hitsugaya in Matsumoto's arms. Matsumoto had her head resting against his head. Hinamori glanced back at Gin who already had the camera in his hands. The Fifth Division fukutaichou smirked, nodding her head for the Third Taichou to take the picture. Gin smiled taking the picture.

**Let me Heal you**

Matsumoto promised herself that she wouldn't let Gin get to her. Yeah, they had something going on, but this. This hurt more than a hallow piercing her. Matsumoto thought that it may have been more than a fling or two. Gin even told her that he'd make things better. Make all the pain go away.

_Why did I believe him? Why did I ever trust those words that came from his mouth?_

The first tear slid down her cheek, thankfully no one was in the office. Then a second tear, until she was had them streaming down her face. Matsumoto collapsed to her knees as the muffle screams and hiccups stayed in her throat. She pulled her hands over her face, trying to force the tears to stop.

Hitsugaya stood frozen in the doorway. The young Taichou had never seen Matsumoto so torn up. Who ever was responsible for her pain would pay in time, but at this moment he needed to be there for her. He looked around the room for any sings of Sake, but none in sight. The white haired Taichou's heart ached seeing the pain flowing from Matsumoto. Hitsugaya slowly entered the room, sliding the door shut behind him. He knelt down in front of Matsumoto, lightly brushing his hand against hers.

"I won't ask who did this to you, but I will say that I'll do what I can to make you better," Hitsugaya said.

**He Wanted to see Daddy**

"Look it's not my fault~!" Matsumoto growled, handing Ashiro over to Hitsugaya. "He's been cranky and fussy all~ day. I'm tired, my feet hurt, and I'm pregnant!" she continued, crossing her arms under her breast.

"I know that," Hitsugaya sighed as the little boy crawled all over his shoulders.

Ashiro seemed content blabbering and slobbering all over his shirt. The little boy clung to his daddy's shirt smiling at random by passers.

"See! All he wanted was daddy!" Matsumoto huffed, placing her hand on her belly.

Pain stretched across her face as she gripped her overly sized shirt.

"Are you okay?" Hitsugaya questioned, placing his hand over her hand.

"Yeah, just a small contraction," Matsumoto said, taking a deep breath.

Hitsugaya maneuvered Ashiro to his waist, leaning forward to place a kiss on Matsumoto's belly. The little boy blinked several times as he watched the affection Daddy was giving Mommy's belly. Ashiro cocked his head to the side, then placed a small kiss on her belly as well. A small smile tug at Matsumoto's lips as she looked on.

**Warring Times**

The men of the small village warned Hitsugaya of her. They begged him to keep traveling through, until he was out of harms way. The men also told him to not make contact with her near dusk. They told him to stay in don't venture out by yourself.

"She only comes out at night," a taller man said.

"She'll take your soul, boy," the eldest said. "She stole my sons," he continued.

"If she is so dangerous, why do you keep her alive?" Hitsugaya asked, clutching his sword.

"She's a Kitsune boy," the leader of the army smirked. "Her head will be mine, if not her body first," he laughed, causing the drunk men to laugh around them.

"Baka," Hitsugaya huffed, getting up. "You say she comes out at night, right?" he asked as the group nodded. "Then this will be her last night alive," he vowed, walking out of the bar.

Hitsugaya walked around the village, gathering much needed information about this particular woman. The sun was going down, just as he made his last round. He heard many other men warning him to stay in that night for the Kitsune would get him. Hitsugaya huffed as he took a break near the edge of town. The white haired man stopped by a small well near a lone house.

"You look like you need a place to stay," a woman asked, slinking out of the shadows.

"No mama. Just traveling through," he said, keeping his eyes on the strawberry blonde.

"You're from the war. I can smell the black soot on your clothes. You're a young one. Please, stay the night. I have a well cooked meal inside," she noted, as the white haired man's stomach ached.

"I suppose one meal won't hurt," Hitsugaya sighed, fallowing the woman into the house.

"Your too young for this damned war. Was your father unable to go?" the woman asked stirring the soup.

"I have no father nor mother. It was just me and my Oba-san. They threatened her life. So I went," Hitsugaya sighed, laying his sword near his legs. "May I ask your name?" he asked.

"Matsumoto, Rangiku," she replied, pouring the steaming soup into a rice bowl.

"Hitsugaya, Toshiro," the white haired man said as the woman took a seat across from him.

Both ate in quiet, Hitsugaya watching every move that Matsumoto made. He noted the way she held herself. He also noted the deep green kimono and pink bow that she wore. She watched the young warrior, noting that his eyes could see through her soul.

"I thank you for the meal, but I must be going," Hitsugaya said, bowing as he headed for the door.

As he turned to leave Matsumoto drew him into a hug. Her breast resting on his young shoulders. A deep blush spread across the young mans cheeks

"Don't be afraid to visit me while you're stationed here," she smirked.

**Look**

This had to be the tenth shop that Matsumoto had drug Hitsugaya into. He sighed annoyed that Matsumoto was dragging him alone. Though he was thankful for it in a way. That meant he was alone at the house with Orihime's cooking. Matsumoto had a small bag with her as they made their way down the crowed street. Hitsugaya was sucking on a popsicle to keep him cool. The weather that day seamed to be disagreeing with the ice wilder.

"Taichou! Look!" Matsumoto squealed, pointing up.

"Un hun," Hitsugaya answered, uninterested in what this strawberry blonde could have possible found that was so amazing.

"Can we go in?" she asked, her bright blue eyes turning on Hitsugaya.

"I don't see what so amazing that we have to… Yes, yes we can go in," Hitsugaya agreed, spotting the biggest watermelon that his blue/green eyes laid eyes on.

**Bundle Up Tight**

"Are you nice and warm now?" Hitsugaya asked the small girl in his arms.

"Yeah!" she cheered, gripping onto Hitsugaya's jacket.

Matsumoto smiled as a shadow fell over her. She looked up at Ashiro who had grown quite nicely over the years. He wasn't going to get her tall genes after all, but take after Hitsugaya.

"Dad's back," he said.

"I know, I watched him walk up," Matsumoto said, getting up.

The strawberry blonde watched from the front of the house. Hitsugaya walked with Akane in his arms. This was the happiest that she'd seen him. Of course anytime Hitsugaya was around his family, his cold demur would melt. Though Hitsugaya would bend over backwards for his little girl. Ashiro grasped Matsumoto's hand, pulling his mother out into the cold winter's air.

"We're ready," Ashiro smirked, waving at his little sister.

"Rangiku, I think our daughters hair is starting to take on your blonde," Hitsugaya said, running one hand through Matsumoto's hair.

"We'll both our children got my good looks," she smirked, winking at Ashiro.

"I got my looks from Dad," the little boy smirked, puffing his chest out.

"That you did," Matsumoto laughed, ruffling the boy's white hair.

**Stop Laughing at me**

"Oh My God! It's not that~ funny!" Matsumoto growled.

"Yes it is," Hitsugaya smirked, covering his lips.

"Okay, Otoo-Taichou next time one of our little ones ask about where babies come form you get the privilege to answer them!" Matsumoto growled. "I'm not going to lie to tehm and tell them that it's from a stupid bird!" she huffed.

Hitsugaya laughed harder, visibly shaking. Matsumoto turned red in the face from anger. She couldn't believe how childish Hitsugaya was being. Ashiro sat on the floor near by cocking his head to the side. Akane grabbed Hitsugaya's hakama her green eyes wide.

"Otoo-Taichou, where do babies come form?" she asked.

Hitsugaya abruptly stop laughing looking down at his cute innocent little girl. Now Hitsugaya was a straight forward man, there was no beating around the bush. He glanced over at Matsumoto, who's full lips turned up into a smirk.

"Well, are you going to tell her?" Matsumoto asked, placing a hand on her hip.

"From mommies belly," Hitsugaya asked.

"How?" Akane asked, now puzzled at how a baby could get into her mother's belly.

"You put her up to this!" Hitsugaya hissed, glaring at Matsumoto.

"Who me~!" the strawberry blonde played innocent.

"It's a secret, I'll tell you when you get Mommy's age," Hitsugaya answered.

That seemed to satisfy the smaller girl for now. Akane walked over to her older brother, glancing over at Matsumoto's belly ever once in a while.

"It's different when your baby girl asks, isn't it?" Matsumoto asked, nudging Hitsugaya's shoulder.

**She fell Asleep on his Shoulder**

Though Ashiro was a Otoo-Taichou's boy, he had grown to share Daddy with his younger sister. Hitsugaya had planed for the family to meet his Grandmother. Ashiro held onto Matsumoto's hand as they walked towards the river side in Junrinan. Matsumoto smiled, turning towards Hitsugaya. The taller shinigami had a sleeping Akane on his shoulders as they walked towards his Obaa-San.

"Do you want me to take her?" Matsumoto asked.

"I've got her," Hitsugaya sighed. "Obaa-San," he greeted.

"My how you've grown. Never thought you'd get this big," the elderly woman smirked. "And who are these two?" she asked as Matsumoto nervously glanced at Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya smiled as Ashiro ran towards the elderly woman. Granny had turned towards the little boy giving him some candy. The woman sat her eyes on Matsumoto, watching the woman.

"That is my son and this is my daughter," Hitsugaya answered, laying Akane down on the out stretched picnic cloth.

Granny took a long look at Matsumoto before she turned her eyes back on Hitsugaya. The strawberry blonde held her breath as the elderly woman brought Hitsugaya down to her level. Both had exchanged words before Hitsugaya turned back towards Matsumoto. He took her hand in his bring her to face his Grandmother.

"This is my girlfriend and mother of my kids," Hitsugaya said.

"Girlfriend? When are you going to ask this poor woman to marry you?" Granny smirked, causing Hitsugaya to turn several shades of red.

Matsumoto had wonder the same things several times, but she knew that when Hitsugaya was ready then he'd ask her. She also knew that Hitsugaya was afraid to be reject by her once again.


	8. Just the Way you Are

_**AN: I Don't own BLEACH!**_

_**Akane and Ashiro are mine. Zurui is also mine he in Gin and Kira's kid. **_

_**The phrase Idu-kachan is a mash up that Zurui came up. He can't pronounce Z it becomes D to the poor boy.**_

_**So, I've been in a HitsuMatsu grove as of late. Don't be surprised if I continue to write more about them. Like I said before there is a small plot forming in my head as to the sixth short story in my last chapter. It may take some time before I work out all the kinks and get around to writing it.**_

_**Thank you all for reviewing and voting. I will let you know what I decided to do by the next chapter.**_

**Fell Asleep like this**

The shadows of the fading night fell over Matsumoto's sleeping form. She had fallen asleep on Toshiro's lap in the Fourth Division. Hitsugaya had just fallen into an uneasy sleep.

"_Hitsugaya-Taichou! Matsumoto-Fukutaichou!" Kotetsu-Fukutaichou called, rushing towards the heads of Juban Division. "Ashiro's in critical condition!" she screamed._

_It had felt like a lead ball hit the pit of both their stomachs as the two ran towards Fourth. Tears had already been streaming down Matsumoto's face as they arrived. Sitting outside the surgery room was the spitting image of Gin. The lanky boy had blood all over his body. He looked like he was in a state of shock. Hitsugaya gulped placing a hand on the boy's shoulder._

"_What happened?" he asked, snapping the boy out of his trance._

"_I don't 'member. There was just one den dis thing came out of da sky. Nothing I've eva seen before," he said, running his hand over his face. "There was dis bone mask," he commented. "I tried ta protect 'im, honest," the boy said, looking into Hitsugaya's eyes._

"_Go home, Zurui," Hitsugaya sighed. "Your Idu-kachan will be worried," he continued patting the boy's blonde hair._

Zurui rounded the corner to see the two heads of Tenth sleeping. He had Akane's hand in his as he walked the little girl forward. She crawled up next to her parents resting her small hand on her Daddy's.

"Let them rest a while," Ashiro smirked , from behind Zurui.

"Ya okay!" the blonde gasped.

"You didn't think I was going to go down that easily, did you Zui-Chan?" Ashiro smirked as the taller boy wrapped him into a hug.

**Run Away with you**

"Hitsugaya-Taichou~ Catch!" Matsumoto screamed, jumping into Hitsugaya's arms.

"What the hell, Rangiku?" he growled, as the blonde's head looked over his shoulders.

"Just run!" she screamed. Smacking his broad shoulders.

Hitsugaya snapped his head around to see a very pissed of Soifon and Hiyori. Hitsugaya's blood ran cold at the murderous intent in both women's eyes. Hitsugaya began to run as Matsumoto told him.

"What did you do!" he growled, looking down at the innocent pout stuck on Matsumoto's lips. "You know that Hiyori-Fukutaichou, just got here why did you feel the need to piss her off?" he asked, hearing the woman cussing up a storm.

"This is not my~ fault!" Matsumoto protested. "I simply asked her when she was going to start growing up," she smirked. "I mean look at you. You're all grown up," the strawberry blonde smirked.

"What did you do to piss Soifon-Taichou off?" Hitsugaya sighed, ignoring the strange looks that the four were getting.

"That was not my~ fault," Matsumoto whined. "she shouldn't have had her glass cat outside, where someone could trip over it," she said.

"I'm getting tired of cleaning up the mess you make around here," Hitsugaya sighed.

"But you still love me right?" the strawberry blonde smirked, winking at her Taichou.

"I wonder sometimes," he smirked.

**I Missed you**

"Taichou~!" Matsumoto screamed, jumping across the room.

Hitsugaya had no time to react as all of the day's paperwork flew everywhere. He had no time to counter balance the size and weight of Matsumoto's breats as they came crashing down on his chest. The strawberry blonde had her arms clutched around Hitsugaya's shoulders in a tight hug. Her leg was wrapped tightly around his. Hitsugaya's butt hurt from the hard landing. He glanced around Matsumoto's locks, and examined the damage. The white haired Taichou draped one arm around Matsumoto's back while he balanced himself with the other.

"MATSUMOTO!" he growled, feeling a head ache coming on. "I was only gone for a few hours!" he continued.

"Long enough~!" she pouted sticking out her bottom lip. "I have good news," she whispered, placing a kiss on his cheek.

Hitsugaya's eyebrow quirked up as he leaned back.

"What kind of new would send you off the handle like this?" he asked as Matsumoto turned to face the man.

"I'm pregnant," she smirked.

**Proud Father**

"Otto-Taichou!" Akane yelled, throwing herself at her father's legs.

Matsumoto looked over the top of her paperwork. Ashiro was taking a nap on the office couch. Hitsugaya smiled down at his little girl as the little girl clung to hakama. He crouched down to the little girl's level.

"Yes?" he asked as smile creeping across his usual scowling features.

"Can I keep him?" she asked raising an alarm in Hitsugaya's head. "I love you daddy~!" she pouted, sticking that small lip out.

Matsumoto hid a smile by dipping her head back down to her paperwork. A paw pushed at Matsumoto's hakama, and she dropped one hand under her desk. Hitsugaya could hear a slight thumping sound coming from Matsumoto's desk.

"Keep what?" he asked, glancing in Matsumoto's direction.

"Otoo-Taichou, I am right here. When a lady speaks you listen to them," she said, waving her small hand towards Hitsugaya's face.

This shocked Hitsugaya at how much his little girl had been acting like her mother. He shook his head. Then Matsumoto began to laugh.

"Stop, Stop!" she squealed, the thumping noise becoming louder.

"Stop what woman?" Hitsugaya asked.

Suddenly a ball of fur busted out from under Matsumoto's desk. The tan puppy made a V-line towards Hitsugaya. Knocking the Taichou over as the young pup began to assault the Juban Taichou with affection.

"Taichou~! You're suppose to wait until Otoo-Taichou says yes!" Akane yelled, pulling at the puppies fur.

"She named it?" Hitsugaya asked, pushing the puppy off.

"You know what that means," Matsumoto smirked.

"Fine, you can keep it, Just keep it away from me," he sighed, seeing the fake tears working there way forward on his little girl's eyes.

**Caged **

Hitsugaya sat near the wall his white clothes ripped and tattered. A chain gripped at his ankle showing he had no freedom. Sitting a good distance away from him was a cage. Sitting in the cage was a woman. She looked in his direction, her blue eyes full of hurt. The only difference between their clothing other than style was hers was untouched.

"Why are you in that cage?" he asked.

"I'm different than you, boy," she sighed, turning away.

"How so?" he asked, not daring to turn from her.

"Aren't the scars on my back a clue enough for you?" the woman asked, glancing over her shoulders.

Hitsugaya stared at the woman's shoulder blades. It looked like someone had ripped at her beautiful creamy skin. Anger rose in Hitsugaya's belly as his blue/green eyes fallowed the length of the scars.

"Who clipped your wings angel?" he asked, desperately wanting to touch her.

"The same man who through you in here with me," she sighed resting her hands against the cool bars.

"May I ask your name?" Hitsugaya asked, resting his arms on his knees.

"Matsumoto, Rangiku," the angel commented.

"A flower should never be kept in the dark, for she will never have room to grow," Hitsugaya said, reaching his arm out to her.

**I can**

Matsumoto woke early that morning. She reached out, but he wasn't there. Her eyes flew open as she searched the room. The strawberry blonde sat straight up, clutching her necklace. Fear rose to the surface, just about to break her. Matsumoto quickly rose from her futon, grabbing her white kosode. She tied it on the way towards the front of her small home. A sigh of relief over came her as Hitsugaya was sitting on the open porch. He was already dressed ready for the day, a cup of tea still steaming in his hands. Matsumoto smiled as she came up behind the man.

"Good morning!" she greeted, wrapping her delicate arms around his broad chest.

"Do you have to be so loud this early?" Hitsugaya smirked, leaning into her arms.

"It's in my nature," Matsumoto laughed, pulling herself closer.

"I know that," the white haired man mused, taking a sip of his tea.

This is where Matsumoto felt at home. Every time they shared these quiet moments like this is where she truly felt the world had disappeared. If it had would be truly at bliss with knowing he was here by her side.

**Listen to your Heart**

Matsumoto held her Fukutaichou badge in her hands. She kept going over everything that had happened since the Winter War. Important people were hurt in this war. Her Taichou had become much colder. The man could hardly look in her direction. Matsumoto felt lost. This time she didn't have Gin to fall back on. Hell, she didn't even know what the status of the Ex-Taichou was, nor did she really care at that moment. What she did care about was the sanity that was slipping from her guilt ridden Taichou. The strawberry blonde knew it was bad, but she wasn't prepared for this.

Hitsugaya stared at her from the corner of his blue/green eyes as he came into the room. Training was going no where, and he felt like he was losing everything around him. Once again he was faced with becoming a stronger man, when what he wanted to do was run away. How could anyone go through the guilt with being the one to actually ram your sword through your childhood best friend? Could you really be sane after such an act?

"Get to work, Matsumoto-Fukutaichou," he ordered, turning away.

It hurt to hear his voice go cold towards her. Hitsugaya was never the same after the war. He'd spend days and night in that damned cave. He would run himself down so hard that it was her who dragged him home. Her who would give him a hot bath, her who would dress him for bed, and her who would put him in bed. Matsumoto would always be there at his side, but now she had a doubt growing inside her.

"I already turned in the days' work Taichou," she sighed, glancing up at him.

"All of it?" he asked, surprised.

"While you've been out for the week," she said, getting off the couch.

She faintly smiled at the look on Hitsugaya's face. Surprise was the first real emotion that stretched across there. As quickly as that emotion came, it disappeared again. She walked towards Hitsugaya , putting him between the back wall and her. The escape would be through her.

"Taichou, please take today off. All the work is done. I can feel your stress from across the room," she sighed, reaching out towards his face.

Hitsugaya scowled, smacking her hand away. The shock set in Matsumoto's eyes as she realized that the man before was not the man she once knew. The man she knew would never raise his had to her or any other female for that matter.

"What happened to you!" she asked, trying to keep her voice even.

"What are you blabbing on about now?" he growled, rolling his eyes.

"What happened to your promise to protect me? What happened to that man who said, don't worry, I can handle this? Who are you Hitsugaya Toshiro?" she screamed slamming her fists down on his desk.

"That man's dead," he answered, turning his cold eyes on her.

"Fine if you are unable to protect, then you are unable to lead. Met me in the training hall. I will formally request to challenge your position there," Matsumoto sighed. "Tell me, Toshiro. What dose your heart tell you now?" she asked, placing her hand over his heart.

"You can't be serious about this," he said, standing to his feet to met her gaze. "My hear died long ago," he said as Matsumoto turned away.

"Go there and find out how serious my blade can be," she growled, glaring over her retreating shoulder.

**Hair Styling**

"Can you do this?" Matsumoto asked, pointing at a picture in a magazine.

"I'm not a girl," Hitsugaya sighed.

"Duh, Taichou~! I was wondering if you could style my hair like that?" she pouted, turning her pleading eyes on him.

"Why me? Couldn't you call Ise-Fukutaichou over?" he asked, looking around the room.

"Gin would do it," she smirked, knowing very well that Hitsugaya would bend at that.

"Fine," he sighed, kneeling over the couch.

"Thank you~!" she squealed with trumpet smile.

"Not a word of this get's out," he growled, taking the hairpins.

"My lips are sealed," Matsumoto smirked.

"Stop moving!" Hitsugaya growled, garbing a large chunk of her hair.

Matsumoto held in a chuckle as Hitsugaya began to fallow the directions of the magazine. Concentration fell over Hitsugaya's face as he glared at the magazine. After an hour of cussing and another hour of treating the hair. Hitsugaya threw the hair pins down.

"I give up! This is not like figuring out how to put a man on the battlefield! This is torcher! I'll keep that in mind next time I need to torcher a straight male!" he growled, stopping across the room. "Please asks one of your WSA members to come over and help," he sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I need tea," he said, walking out of the office.

Matsumoto watched after him, then gave a thumbs up towards the window. Soifon, Nanao, Isane, Hinamori, Rukia, and Nemu filed through the door.

"I won," Matsumoto smirked, holding her hand out.

"Won what?" Hitsugaya growled as the other girls, turned tail and ran. "Not so fast!" he growled, unsheathing Hyorinmaru. "Sōten ni Zase!" he growled freezing the women's feet where they stood. "Someone will tell me," he smirked, motioning Matsumoto to him with his finger.

"But Taichou~! It was just a harmless bet," Matsumoto whined, sticking her bottom lip out.

"Harmless? You wasted half my day and half a day's work of paperwork! You just wait, I have a punishment befitting you," he smirked, a wide grin spread slowly across his features.

**Daddy's Little Girl**

Heads were turning as the small family walked down the crowded streets of Karakura Town. Most of the looks were going towards Hitsugaya as his hair did tend to stand out more that others. The other looks were going towards Ashiro, who clung to Matsumoto's hand for dear life. The little boy kept scowling at any unfortunate by passer who's eyes caught his. Though a few men did take the time to glance down Matsumoto's low cut shirt. Which in turn caused the scowl to deep on the little boy's face.

"Mommie!" he called, looking up at his mother.

"Yes, dear?" she questioned, bring herself down to his level.

Ashiro wrapped his tiny arms around her neck for a hug as Hitsugaya smugly smiled. The men that were looking eyes widen as the caught on to yes she was taken and yes that glimmering stone on her left hand meant "Not interested".

"Is that all baby boy?" she asked, wrapping her arms around Ashiro.

"Yes," he answered, satisfied with himself.

Matsumoto stood up again and fallowed Hitsugaya down towards the shopping district. Akane glanced back at her mother giving her an exited smile. Normally Hitsugaya would avoid this area of town, but seeing how Akane has Hitsugaya wrapped so tightly around her small fingers. Hitsugaya couldn't say no. Hitsugaya slowed to a stop in front of a watermelon stand, and both him and Akane were staring at the round green fruit.

"Do they have persimmons?" Ashiro asked, poking his head around his father.

"I don't know," Hitsugaya answered, fumbling with Aken in one arm and a good sized watermelon in the other.

"Do you want me to take her?" Matsumoto asked.

"No, I've got her," Hitsugaya smirked.

"You have her now, What happened if you drop her or your watermelon?" Matsumoto mussed. "Lord knows you won't unleash that watermelon," she sighed, placing her hands on her hips.

"I will when I get a bag," Hitsugaya smirked.

**Up to no Good**

It was like a thin string had snapped somewhere in the air around Hitsugaya. Sure he was getting annoyed by the constant stares and whispers around the two. Even the occasional hoot or holler would unnerve him.

_Couldn't these damn humans leave us alone for one moment? I'm already nervous enough as it is!_

"Hey kid! Is your sister available?" a teen boy smirked, garbing his crotch in Matsumoto's direction.

That was it! Matsumoto clenched her teeth and fist as she whipped towards the man. Hitsugaya's eyed her from the corner of his blue/green orbs. The smile on her lips could unnerve Yamagi in ten seconds if that situation ever arrived.

"Excuse me? You say something?" she smirked, placing her hand over her ear.

Hitsugaya had seen and been on the receiving end of this gesture when Gin was around. He watched on not wanting to interrupting Gin's prodigy of trolling. The male turned to his friends then approached Matsumoto.

"Hey honey," he greeted, knots were twisting in Hitsugaya.

_How dare you talk to her like she's a piece of meat?_

"Oh, I'm sorry~ still didn't hear ya. Maybe you should speak up next time," Matsumoto smirked, dropping her hand on Hitsugaya's shoulder.

"You deaf honey?" the boy asked, looking down at Matsumoto's boobs.

"Still couldn't catch that. My eyes are up here buddy!" the strawberry blonde growled, pointing towards her face.

"I see that, but your breast seem to be calling my name," the boy laughed, rage building with in Hitsugaya.

Matsumoto laughed, a laugh that even unnerved Hitsugaya. The white haired Taichou felt two arms wrap around his shoulders as Matsumoto leaned down. She looked up at the male that was harassing them, then placed a long kiss on Hitsugaya's lips. She rolled her tongue along Hitsugaya's teeth as he just stood there wide eyed. Hitsugaya's jaw dropped as Matsumoto's tongue slowly explore the inside. Hitsugaya slowly caught on returning the kiss. Hitsugaya tangled one hand in Matsumoto strawberry blonde locks, pulling the woman closer. Matsumoto slowly brock the kiss her eyes darker than usual.

"By the way this is my boyfriend in case you were wondering, and No I'm so not into you," she smirked, glaring at the teen that stood shocked in front of the two.


	9. Deathbed

_**AN: I don't own BLEACH!**_

_**I do own Ashiro and Akane!**_

_**So, I closed the poll. Looks like it was a tie. I decide to keep this one T and I will do a M version separate from this. It will be Name "Unwritten Uncut". Sorry about that for the ones who wanted it M, but you will get your Smut soon enough. Trust me I have plans. Only thing is I can't upload the pictures due to how uncut they really are. Photobucket would erase my account.**_

_**Sorry it has taken a long time to update. I haven't had much time to myself thanks to my very own Hitsugaya-Taichou. The next chapter will be the last for this series. Then I will start on the M rated chapters. There will be some mention of rape in one of the short stories so bare with me. **_

**Her Blood**

The sword pierced through her back. She could feel the cold steal drag along her insides till it pierced her heart. Matsumoto's eyes widen as the pain spread through her body. She looked down seeing the point of the blade through her chest.

"RANGIKU!" Hitsugaya screamed, clawing his way to his feet.

Matsumoto's breath became jagged, she looked over her shoulder to see Aizen smirking at her.

"Now you can join Gin," he laughed.

"Go to hell!" she managed to spit out.

Matsumoto's blue eyes began to become blurry as her body shut down. She reached out only to feel herself falling backwards. Arms wrapped around her form as she inhaled him. Hitsugaya had caught her once again. He slowly lowered her to the ground, keeping her in his arms the whole way down. Hitsugaya's hands were covered in her blood, and the fourth was no where near this battle.

"You'll be okay, I pro-" he began, tears already sliding down his cheeks.

"This is a promise you can't keep," Matsumoto sighed, taking her fingers away from the younger Taichou's lips.

"Please don't say things like that," he whispered, his voice cracking from his tears.

"We'll met again," Matsumoto sighed closing her eyes.

"Matsumoto?" Hitsugaya called, feeling what life force she had left leave her body. "MATSUMOTO!" he screamed holding her close to his chest.

**Someone to Trust**

"You hear a voice don't you?" Matsumoto asked, her hand hovering over Hitsugaya's chest.

The smaller boy looked terrified, her heart couldn't take the pain in his blue/green eyes. The busty strawberry blonde wrapped her arms around his small frame. An icy reiatsu poured out of his small from, causing her to shiver in his arms. Though it was tempting to pull away she didn't knowing very well that this was all he need in life. A friendly gesture towards him. She closed her blue orbs, in taking his scent.

"Thank you," he thanked, wrapping his arms around her neck.

Her heart could have broken just by the fear in his voice. She held him tighter, careful not to scare him. A tug could be felt from the smaller boy. She opened her eyes to see long teal hair incase her form. Matsumoto eyes widen as she looked up into grey eyes. There was a blue x across the front of the man's face. The man looked down at her, then glanced down at the boy in her arms.

"Darling!" Matsumoto felt her mouth move.

"Haineko," he purred, placing his icy hand on Matsumoto's cheek.

Matsumoto felt a tug in the pit of her stomach as the man's icy lips brushed subjectively across her. The man's tongue dug deeper in her mouth as she clung to his robes. Matsumoto was shocked to the core at how this man took her over. Just as quickly as the kiss came it was gone leaving her lips buzzing. Matsumoto felt dizzy as the man disappeared.

"Wow," she gasped, felling weight in her arms.

She looked down seeing that Hitsugaya had fallen asleep, clinging to her robes. A faint smile brushed across her lips as she ran her fingers through is untamed white hair.

"You're an interesting one," she mussed.

**Sleeping Cuddle**

Her breathing became light to his ears. Matsumoto had curled up under Hitsugaya's chin after the love making that had been made. Her skin was so soft against his, as the strawberry blonde had fallen asleep. Hitsugaya maneuvered her body so that she would be more comfortable. He griped her hand tightly and wrapped the other arms around her shoulders. Matsumoto's past was laid on the line here tonight when she allowed herself to Hitsugaya, and hopeful as the morning came. She wouldn't regret him. Hopefully he was different from the other. Maybe this time he would skip out in the morning and act like nothing went down. Hitsugaya closed his eyelids letting the sleep overtake his small frame. Only the morning would tell if this was a big mistake or the beginning of a new chapter.

**Drowning **

Hitsugaya felt his body sinking deeper, he couldn't breath for the water was slowly filling his lungs. After her death he seemed empty, no one could get to him. He had become colder if that was even possible. Hyorinmaru could be heard howling in the back of his mind for his lost love. That alone would bring tears to his blue/green orbs.

_A year since you had left us. A year gone by without you. I didn't get a chance to tell you what my soul wanted to say._

Hitsugaya placed a mix of Chrysanthemums and Daffodils on her grave. The Chrysanthemums for her name the Daffodils for her Division. Hitsugaya held the pink scarf in his hands, slowly raising it to his heart. Hitsugaya closed his eyes fighting his tears again. Then laughter came into his ears. He opened them once again, spinning on his heel. Standing a few yards away was a strawberry blonde. Her hair bounced around her shoulders as she walked with a man.

"Rangiku!" Hitsugaya called, causing the woman and the man to turn. "Ichimaru?" he questioned, shocked to the core.

_Was it possible to be reborn here in the human world? Together again…_

"Hey, Ran-chan? Ya know 'im?" the silver haired man asked.

"Never met him, but he looks familiar to me," she said, watching the approaching man. "Do I know you?" she asked, flipping a strand of hair over her shoulder.

"I'm happy your doing well," he said, sadness glimmering in his eyes.

Hitsugaya wanted so badly to take her away, bring her back, leave the life as a Death God and become mortal with her. He closed his eyes again, but this time she was there reaching out. Her face was so close to his, Matsumoto's lips came so close to his.

_Breath. Just breath. I told you I would see you again. Didn't I?_

**Lion**

They couldn't go anywhere without it. Akane would through a hysterical fit if it wasn't in her view or arms. That lovely fit she inherited from her mother. Hitsugaya had Ashiro with him for a course in sword training. The day had started out good, but that was until Taichou, the newest member of the family had tore through the barracks. That dog tracked a lovely mess everywhere he went.

"TAICHOU~!" Matsumoto screamed as the pup knocked over one of Hitsugaya's finished piles of paperwork.

The pup waged his tail, then got into must play stance. That was when Akane had entered the room holding her prized stuffed animal. Nap time must have been up as the pup ran towards the little girl. He grabbed a hold of the fluffy animal in her hands, trying to pull it free.

"NO! NO!" Akane screamed, running in place.

Taichou had succeeded running through the open doors. Then the tears began. The little girl had a natural wail that could be heard through the barracks and then some. Matsumoto knew that soon Hitsugaya would appear at the door step. Taichou came flying back through the doors, dropping the stuffed animal at Matsumoto's feet as he took cover under Matsumoto's desk.

"Here you go," Matsumoto sighed, picking the lion up in her hands.

Matsumoto handed the object over to her daughter. The tears stopped as Matsumoto gently bumped her forehead against Akane's.

"All better?" Matsumoto asked, a few sniffles escaped her daughters mouth.

"Yeah," she answered, hugging the lion to her chest. "Hanatarou-san, gave it to me," she said.

"What happened!" Hitsugaya asked, coming into the room.

"Nothing at all," Matsumoto sighed, glancing over at the pup.

**Piggy Back with Daddy**

"Your just like your mother," Hitsugaya sighed as the weight on his shoulders had adjusted.

"How so?" Akane asked, hugging Hitsugaya around the neck.

"Somehow when you two get in trouble I end up carrying you two away," he answered, hearing the giggle escape his daughters lips.

"Not all the time Otto-Taichou," the silvery blonde laughed. "Otto-Taichou! Look! That store is having a sale!" she screamed, jumping up and down on Hitsugaya's back. "Can we go please~!" she asked, patting his shoulder repetitively.

"Did Matsumoto clone herself?" he muttered, rolling his blue/green eyes. "I have paperwork to be getting too," he sighed.

"Please~!" Akane begged, sticking her bottom lip out. "Otto-Taichou do you remember what day it is today?" she asked, pressing a finger to her chin.

"What- Oh, Shit!" he cussed, eyes widening. "It's your mother's birthday!" he gasped.

"Um! You said a dirty word!" Akane hummed. "I'm gonna tell Mommy," she smirked.

"You've heard worse," Hitsugaya muttered, taking a turn towards the store.

**Drunk Scare**

Hitsugaya was at peace for once. The day had been stressful with Matsumoto, until she had finally left him to drink. He sighed, in taking the crisp night air.

_Why couldn't she be like the others? Did she really have to engorge herself in all that alcohol?_

Hitsugaya was so focused in his thought revolving around his pain in the ass Fukutaichou that he didn't even hear her creeping up on him. The drunk strawberry blonde had a evil look in her eyes. She crouched down, slinking across the wooden floor towards Hitsugaya. Any second now she expected him to turn with that caught you in my house again smile, but he didn't. That didn't matter to her, though. Her hands had become cold from the bag of ice in her hands. Matsumoto smirked as she dropped the bag down on Hitsugaya's crotch.

"MATSUMOTO!" he screamed, jumping at lest ten feet in the air.

Now you may think that a bag of ice being dropped on a very particular sensitive area would not phase Hitsugaya Taichou, but any object touching any man there would cause him to yelp. His blue/green eyes turned on Matsumoto as she pressed her body against his back.

"Finally got you~!" she smirked, licking her lips.

"You had no right," he growled, shocked by his Fukutaichou's forwardness.

"I have every right," she smirked, her eyes darkening. "Taichou~ maybe you need some help warming up?" she mused, traveling her hands down his stomach.

**Personal**

"Do you know why I can work with you around?" Hitsugaya snapped, throwing a file on his desk.

"I'm sorry, did you say something, Taichou?" Matsumoto asked, lifting her head from the newest issue of Shonen Jump.

Hitsugaya growled as the temperature in the room dropped several degrees. He stomped over snatching the manga out of her hands. He glanced at it for a second before he tossed the manga in the trash.

"Hey~! Why'd you do that for?" Matsumoto pouted.

"Fine, Matsumoto. I'm done playing these damned games with you," the white haired Taichou sighed, placing his hand over his forehead. "Do you want to see how it is to be you?" he asked, whipping towards the confused woman.

"I don't know what crawled up your ass and died but-" Matsumoto snapped.

Hitsugaya smirked crawling across the couch towards the strawberry blonde. Matsumoto's blue orbs widen as Hitsugaya forced himself over her. He smirked, closing the distance between them as Matsumoto uncomfortably backed up.

"This is how I feel when your around me. I can't breath, can't think. Why do you do this to me?" Hitsugaya asked, inches away from Matsumoto's lips.

**Who Hurt You**

Hitsugaya was surprised to see Matsumoto at his home, this late at night sober. Tears were streaming down her face as she looked into his eyes. That's when he noticed the rips in her hakama and the white stains on her kosode. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had taken place here.

"Can I stay for a while?" Matsumoto asked, chocking back more tears.

"Who did this to you?" Hitsugaya asked, controlling the rage that was building.

"It was to dark," Matsumoto answered, see Hitsugaya's usual blue/green eyes glowing.

"I'll track them down," Hitsugaya growled, bring Matsumoto into his arms. "No one lays a hand on _my _Matsumoto and gets away with it," he continued, searching the road for any spikes in reiatsu.

"Yours?" the strawberry blonde repeated, eyes shocked.

"Do you think I would let anyone have such a perfect angel?" he asked, kissing her forehead lightly.

"Please, don't go. I need you," she whispered, almost begging the man to stay there with her.

"I'd never leave you," Hitsugaya said, wrapping her in his arms.

**Poke Poke Poke**

Poke…Poke….Poke…..POKE….

"STOP IT!" Hitsugaya screamed, swatting Matsumoto's hand away from his face.

Poke…Poke…..POKE…..

"I swear to God, Matsumoto if you don't stop I'll demote you!" the white haired Taichou snapped, clenching his fists.

…Poke…..

"GOD DAMN IT!" Hitsugaya cursed, whipping towards his pain in the ass Fukutaichou. "STOP IT NOW!" he continued as a board expression appeared on Matsumoto's face.

_It's always dangerous when she gets that look._

Poke…..Poke…..Poke….Poke…POKE…

"That's it!" Hitsugaya snapped, grabbing the assaulting finger. "Stop!" he continued, bending her finger back.

"Okay, Okay!" Matsumoto whined.

"Are you done?" he asked, still putting pressure on her finger.

"YES!" the strawberry blonde whimpered, jutting her bottom lip out.

Hitsugaya slowly released her finger a smug smile stretching across his face. A few minutes of Matsumoto whining about her finger passed before things became quiet again.

…..POKE!

"MATSUMOTO!" Hitsugaya ragged, whipping back around to see a retreating strawberry blonde. "no mercy!" he growled, chasing after her.


	10. Adore

_**AN: I don't own BLEACH!**_

_**Ashiro, Akane, and Zurui are mine!**_

_**Sorry this has taken so long….. I blame my Taichou~! *Glares at* I swear when I actual start working on something he drags me away kicking and screaming from my little projects. Damn you Hitsugaya Taichou! *Sticks tongue out towards him***_

_**Okay This is the last chapter of my mini series. Stay tuned in I will be posting the uncut version ASAP. (As long as Hitsugaya leaves me alone for a while… So I can actual work on it.) I hope you all enjoy this! I want to thank everyone of you who reviews. Much appreciation from me. Also some of the photos in this part will be hosted on DA. **_

_**.com/**___

_**Or if that link dose not work look up AquatityAnAngel on DA. She has tons of works, and she wanted me to host a link to her site. I promised her I would that way she can get her artwork out to others. I will give you for warning that I love the last story in this chapter and that It opens up for my next story. The last two chapter are her pictures. So please check it out!**_

_**Enjoy the last chapter! Love you guys!**_

**All my Secrets to you**

Matsumoto had shared many thing with Hitsugaya over the past few centuries. Things that he sometimes wished he never knew. Like what position Matsumoto preferred in sex or how she liked to be teased. Things like that could have been better left unsaid, but seeing how he got stuck with Matsumoto Rangiku as his Fukutaichou he would regret some of the things that would spill out of her mouth. Hitsugaya had also learned what things would upset her even if she would tell you other wise. He also learned her deepest fear. Matsumoto hated to be alone. She craved to be near someone, and it looked like she had chosen him over the years.

"Can you keep a secret?" the busty woman asked, placing her hand on Hitsugaya's forehead.

"Does it involve the hot meter on the latest recruit?" Hitsugaya asked, rolling his eyes.

"No, but since you asked a five," she smirked, running her hand along his arm towards his hand.

"Matsumoto," Hitsugaya warned, the air around the two becoming cooler.

"Now Taichou~ do I hear jealousy in your voice?" she smirked, pulling the smaller man closer to her bust.

"Why would I be jealous of something so pointless?" the younger man growled. "I have a few questions myself," he sighed.

"Okay, ask them," Matsumoto smirked, still keeping a hold of her Taichou.

"First tell me where in God's name you find the time to run around with out getting your work done? Secondly… If you would place me on you hot meter….. Where would I stand?" he asked a slight blush rising to his cheeks.

"No comment on the first question," Matsumoto smirked, lowering her head to his ear. "It's a secret," she smirked, clamping her lips around his ear knowing very well that he hated her doing that.

**I'm not Wearing that**

"TAICHOU~~~!" Matsumoto hummed, racing towards her little Taichou.

"What?" he growled, turning towards her.

"Do you know what today is?" she asked, hiding her hands behind her back.

"The twentieth of December," he smirked, folding his arms in his sleeves.

"And it's your birthday!" she said, all seriousness to her voice.

"Duh, Matsumoto. Is there a point to all of this?" Hitsugaya asked, feeling a headache coming on.

"I got you something," Matsumoto perked, pulling Chappy earmuffs out from behind her back. "Happy Birthday~!" she screamed, trying to place the pink bunnies on Hitsugaya's head.

"Fuck NO! I'm not wearing those damned thing!" he growled, dogging her attempts.

"Pl~ease~!" she whined, jutting her bottom lip out and letting tears fill her eyes.

"No!" he growled, turning his face away from her.

"I guess you really don't like it then?" she asked, sighing in defeat.

"What gave you that impression?" he questioned peeking one blue/green eye towards her.

"I'll just have to give this to Gin. On your birthday then," she pouted, hiding the smile that wanted to break through.

"….Give me that!" Hitsugaya growled, snatching the pink Chappy earmuffs from Matsumoto's hands. "Not another word!" he growled slamming the damned things on his head.

_Wrapped!_

**Exposed**

As if things couldn't get more complicated between Matsumoto and Hitsugaya. Every time he would uncover something about her, she felt like a peace of her was being exposed to the genius of a man. The only thing left to be exposed to her little Taichou was how much her heart ached for him. Every time walked into the room she felt dizzy and high all at the same time.

Hitsugaya glanced at Matsumoto who had been preoccupied with filing some of her paperwork that day. She looked flustered as he stride towards her. Matsumoto froze in her seat, slowly looking up at Hitsugaya. So many questions were floating in her eyes, but he was so scared to pick out any of them. If he did so that would expose more of himself to her. So much more than he'd intended.

"You look nice today. Did you do something different?" Hitsugaya complimented, trying grasp a hold of this uneasiness that laid in the air.

"Same as usual, Taichou~. Thanks for the compliment though," Matsumoto smirked, winking at the younger man.

Hitsugaya smirked taking his seat. He glanced over at her again to find her studding him. His heart started beating faster at her glazed over look. A smile presented itself on her lips as she turned her eyes away.

_Wait! Was she checking me out?_

Hitsugaya stuck his chest out further, knowing that Matsumoto Rangiku took the time to look him up and down made him feel that much more to her. A giggle escaped Matsumoto's lips as she peered over at him.

"My Taichou~, you sure are cocky today," she mussed, turning her eyes on him again.

"Cocky?" Hitsugaya questioned, glaring slightly at her.

"If I knew looking at you would get this kind of reaction I would have done it sooner," she mussed.

"Just get back to work," he huffed, turning away from her.

Matsumoto looked him up and down for a few more minutes before she continued on. She wouldn't expose her heart just yet. Hitsugaya turned his eyes on her back smiling as he watched. This wasn't the right time to expose his heart yet. Maybe another time, another place, another day, but not today.

**You're Hurt Because of me**

"I'm fine really," Hitsugaya sighed, sitting up.

The entire Juban barracks were in awe at what had transpired. Matsumoto stood holding Haineko in her hands, her lovely jaw drooped open. Bloody flowed freely from the open wound near Hitsugaya's temple. His body looked like her had been in a tornado. Bumps, bruises, and cuts covered his body. The third and fourth seat ran to Hitsugaya's aid, wrapping there arms around his back.

"TAICHOU!" The division screamed, running to his side.

Glares were thrown over some of the female's shoulders towards Matsumoto, who still stood frozen to the spot. Matsumoto shook her head, freeing her from her trance. The woman ran forward, pushing her men out of the way.

"Taichou~!" she called, ripping the Fourth seat out of her way.

"I'm fine really," he smirked, standing tall.

"Let me take you to the Fourth," she commanded, taking his arm and wrapping it around her shoulder.

Hitsugaya sighed rolling his eyes. He knew that she wouldn't rest until he agreed to go, and that the other men would be in a fuss until their Taichou was okay. It was just a little over a year ago that this division could have done without him. Many things had changed since then.

"Lead the way," he sighed, allowing Matsumoto to carry his weight.

Matsumoto knew she was on the girls shit list as they left the barracks. Hitsugaya studied the busty woman seeing tears slowly escaping her eyes. He stopped walking as did she.

"I'm fine. It was just a few scrapes," he said, wiping a tear away.

"I didn't know Haineko was going to do that! She's never let me even go into Bankai mode. So I had on idea that she was capable of that!" Matsumoto cried, wrapping her arms around Hitsugaya.

"Matsumoto to honest you were only at a quarter of your power. If Haineko really wanted to she would have destroyed the entire Juban Barracks and then some. Wounds will heal, be proud of what she did," Hitsugaya said, placing a kiss on the strawberry blonde's check.

"The squad hates me," Matsumoto pouted.

"I don't and they will see that," Hitsugaya laughed.

**Starry Kiss**

The stars shown brilliantly that night on the commanders of Juban company. Matsumoto walked slowly behind Hitsugaya, who had been glancing behind him ever so often. How could he not? Matsumoto had been unusually quiet since the night had enclosed around them. His blue/green eyes scanned over her body before they landed on her face. Matsumoto was looking up at the night sky her hands behind her head. A far away look was in her eyes as she paid no mind to her surroundings.

"Beautiful," he gasped, his jaw slightly open.

"Hum, did you say something, Taichou~?" Matsumoto asked, her eyes falling on his.

Hitsugaya cleared his throat taking a step towards her. He smiled softer as he grabbed Matsumoto's wrist. He leaned in close pulling her towards his lips. Matsumoto's eyes widen at how forward Hitsugaya was being. Though her heart was beating so fast at how good his lips felt on hers. Hitsugaya slowly broke the kiss running his tongue along the inside of Matsumoto's lips.

"I didn't know you had it in you," Matsumoto shuttered, seeing the predator look in his eyes.

"There are plenty of things you still don't know about me," he smirked, licking his lips.

"Well then, maybe we should get to know one another," Matsumoto smirked, winking at her young Taichou.

"Maybe," he purred.

**Good Night**

Hitsugaya came in late that night. The stress of being a Taichou and juggling a relationship with Matsumoto at the same time. Also ignoring the harmful comments about Matsumoto and him. The short jokes that were directed towards Matsumoto's growing belly. He usually glared and they'd be done, but lately the comments and judgments were getting out of hand. The white haired man sighed, stretching his arms as he walked through the darken room. He could hear the rise and fall of her breaths as he neared the futon.

"I'm home," he whispered, placing a small kiss on Matsumoto's parted lips.

The woman moaned leaning into the kiss, but soon rolled over, placing one hand on her swollen belly. Hitsugaya smirked, running his down check. Tracing circles on her smooth neck, fallowing her bustling, then stopping near her belly. He could faintly feel the baby moving. Hitsugaya proudly stuck his chest out at his growing family. Matsumoto may not fully be his, but that still made him proud to be called hers. Hitsugaya brushed a few loose strands of strawberry blonde locks away from her face.

"Good night," he whispered, smiling gently down at his love.

**Not the Haori**

"Oh my God! He's drooling on my Haori!" Hitsugaya whined, adjusting the small boy in his arms.

"It'll wash," Matsumoto laughed as the little girl in her arms cooed excitedly. "Oh really~! Then what happened?" she asked, causing the small girl to giggle.

"It's not that Matsumoto! I have a Taichou's meeting in five minutes! How am I suppose to be taken seriously if there is drool on my haori?" he growled.

"You have a family and they very damn well respect you for that!" Matsumoto growled, as the little girl shoved her fingers in Matsumoto's mouth.

Hitsugaya looked towards Ashiro, who by this point had fallen fast asleep on his Haori. He sighed walking towards the door.

"Are you taking him with you?" Matsumoto asked.

"There's no use waking him up is there?" he smirked. "Besides you don't wake a growing boy form his nap," he stated, walking out of the office.

"Otto-Taichou's never going to change," Matsumoto smirked towards Akane.

**Confessions**

"Because I love you!" Hitsugaya confessed in a hushed voice.

Matsumoto's eyes widen, her whole body was in a freefall. Hitsugaya had his arms wrapped tightly around her shoulders. His head buried in her strawberry blonde locks. She could feel his heart beating wildly against his chest, her was going a mile a second. His cheeks were burning as brightly as hers.

Matsumoto hopped he wasn't playing a game with her. She begged mentally that this was the real thing. Kami knows how long she'd been falling for this man. She took in a deep breath steadying her breath.

"I love you too," she said, felling the bubbling stress in the room disappearing with her words.

**Naptime**

The day was hot as Matsumoto strolled into the office. She noticed that the usual chair was unoccupied and her couch was. Laying outstretched across the couch was her Taichou. In his arms was Aishiro. Both were breathing evenly. This was the first time she saw the couch made out into a bed, That would be stored away for more useful information for later. She slowly sat down placing her hand on Aishiro's small head. Sweat was sticking to his poor head. She knew that Hitsugaya had to be just as uncomfortable. Matsumoto got up bring a fan into the room. She turned the object on cooling off her boys. Then she slowly lied down next to the boys. Matsumoto let out a long yawn before she joined the two.

Two blue eyes appeared around the corner of the door frame. The small blonde had a daffodil in his small hands as he looked on at the Hitsugaya family. He glanced down at the flower plotting on his next move. The blonde slowly entered the room, creeping towards the family. He crawled up next to Matsumoto, placing the flower on Hitsugaya's chest, next to Aishiro's face.

"Thank you for the flower, Zurui," Matsumoto smirked, wrapping an arm around the small boy. "That was a nice gesture," she smirked, planting a small kiss on the boy's cheek.

"Dat's his favorit' flower. I saws it and thought of 'im," the small boy smirked, smiling that Kitsune smile of Gin's.

"Your father would be proud of you. Now I think you really should find Kira-kun. Don't you think?" she mused, hearing the boys mother calling for him.

"Gots ta go," he smirked, running out of the room.

"Just like your father," she sighed, shaking her head. "At least you keep your mother busy. Poor Kira-kun," she sighed, closing her eyes.

**Sharing Scars**

Though they were naked nothing had happened. Hitsugaya ran his fingers across Matsumoto's under arm. A scar was showing there, though it had happened a long time ago, it had felt like a recent wound. Matsumoto ran her fingers over a long scar just under Hitsugaya's caller bone.

"How did you get this one?" Matsumoto asked, fallowing the scar with her fingers.

"I fell out of a tree. I don't remember much though. It happen before I'd met Oba-san," Hitsugaya sighed. "And what about this one?" the white haired Taichou asked.

"That one was actually a bar fight. I don't remember much- way too drunk," she smirked, blushing slightly.

Hitsugaya sat up, letting the sheet fall around his waist. He pulled his foot up and pointed at a long scar at the bottom of his foot.

"I got this while walking along the river. There was a broken bottle on the river bottom, and it cut my foot," he mused, tracing the scar.

"I've got plenty that aren't for the faint of heart," Matsumoto sighed, glancing at her back. "I do have one here," she sighed, placing her hand over her heart. "I don't remember anything at all on it," the strawberry blonde sighed.

Hitsugaya placed a small kiss on her bare breast. The blush deepen on both as he looked up into her eyes.

"I'll do everything in my power to heal the scars of your past," he said, not taking his eyes off of hers.

"And I'll do the same. You'll never get another scar as long as I'm your Fukutaichou," she said.

"Now, Matsumoto. I would never want you to scar as long as I'm your Taichou," Hitsugaya mused, smiling that grin of his.

_**AN: I thank you all once again for reading this. As you know this is my last chapter. The next story I will be doing is called "Unwritten Uncut". Check it out if you enjoy this one. Warning it will be M rated, so if you are not interested in Smut, DON'T read it. If you are also interested in Gin, I am doing a Yaoi. It is a Gin/Kira**_


End file.
